Far Away
by Flyawayhome624
Summary: Sam and Jason are finally getting the family they always wanted, but there are those who will stop at nothing to make sure that never happens.
1. Chapter 1

Sam had just dropped Aubree of at Carly's for a playdate. and was heading into Kelly's when she heard arguing coming from the alleyway. "I don't want to hear any of your stupid excuses." Lucky yelled as he turned away from the nurse.

"Lucky, please you don't understand."

"You slept with my brother Elizabeth." Lucky argued as he turned the corner and bumped right into Sam, "Sam?" Lucky replied as he steadied the women.

"Lucky, you can not just walk away from our family." Liz pleaded as she rounded the corner, only to stop when she saw Sam, "Great. Why are you everywhere I turn?" Liz asked as she crossed her arms.

"I was just meeting Lulu for lunch." Sam tried to explain as she backed away from Lucky's grip.

"Why don't you go be with your own family or did you forget that Lucky and you are no longer married."

"From the sound of it, you and my brother wouldn't be for long ether." Lulu announced as she joined the group.

"Lulu it's been two years you are going to have to get used to Lucky and I being together."

"The only reason my brother is with you is because you did what you do best pray on men when they are weak. Lucky and Sam were in love and have a beautiful daughter and you had to destroy that. Using Lucky addiction to pill to worm your way into his bed."

"It's not my fault Sam was too busy whoring herself to the local mobsters to satisfy her husband."

"Still sticking to that story?" Sam asked, "We both know you are the only whore here." Sam snapped as she turned to head in the dinner.

"Elizabeth enough." Lucky snapped as he walked toward the pier.

"Looks like my brother is finally staring to see who you truly are."

"We will forgive me, he always does." Liz smirked, "Sorry to burst your bubble."

"Getting pregnant won't solve this problem." Lulu spat as she turned around and walked into Kelly's.


	2. Chapter 2

Far Away

Chapter Two

Notes- Sam was raised by Alexis

Sam and Lucky got married right out of high school and were together for three years before Elizabeth moved to town and slept with Lucky. They split up shortly after, while Sam was pregnant with Aubree.

Cameron is Lucky's son.

Alexis and Mac have been married for ten years.

Micheal was shot and in coma, but Claudia never existed.

"Have you talked to Nik recently?" Lulu asked as the waitress dropped off their food.

"The last time I saw him was when I went to pick Emily up. He keeps calling the house, Jason ripped the phone cord out last night."

"I can't believe how stupid both by brothers are, both falling for little whore's act, when they already have a family."

"It's only going to get worse if she is really pregnant, I have another feeling we are going to play whose the daddy." Sam sighed as she took a sip of her milkshake.

"You know she is, it's like her supper power." Lulu added as Sam's phone rang, "Are you going to get that?"

"No, Jason needs to find the diapers on his own. I swear the man is one of the most feared man in Port Charles, but is scared of a baby." Sam laughed as she ignored the call, "He got peed on once and never lets anyone forget it."

"Well if it isn't the two most beautiful women in town." Dante smirked as he pulled out an empty chair and joined the two.

"Don't you have to work?" Lulu asked as she gave him a kiss.

"Lunch break and I was passing by and thought I would say hello." He smiled as he flashed his dimples.

"You are definitely Sonny's offspring." Sam laughed.

"So, what is going to be the outcome of tonight's party?" Dante asked as he stole some of Sam's fries.

"What do you mean?" Lulu questioned.

"The short time I have in town I have learned that most parties end up with a shooting, kidnapping or someone going into labor." Dante explained looking at Sam at the last part.

"What?"

"You went into labor at your sister's wedding. Water breaking just as they said I do." Dante laughed.

"It was not funny."

"Yeah it was, you refused to go to the hospital till they were married. Jason was pissed that you didn't tell anyone that you were having contractions."

"Patrick couldn't stop laughing."

"I didn't lie to him, I just avoided him." Sam said trying to defend herself, "And nothing bad is going to happen tonight, it Mac and Alexis anniversary."

"Now you just jinxed it." Dante smiled as the door to Kelly's swung open.

"I did something stupid." Carly replied as she sat at the table.

"It better not have been losing my daughter."

"No, Maxie took Brie and Joss shopping." Carly replied as she pulled her coat off.

"What did you do this time?"

"So you know Jax has been out of town for business." She said as the other three just nodded, "Well, I found this online." She added pulling a picture out of her bag.

"No Carly not again." Sam sighed as she saw the picture of Brenda and Jax at what looked like some awards party.

"Who is that?" Dante asked confused.

"That is Brenda freaking Barrett." Carly growled as she ripped the picture apart, "The bitch of PC, she is a selfish drama queen, who loves to mess with Sonny and Jax."

"Please tell me you did not do what I think you did." Sam begged knowing Carly too well.

"What was I supposed to-do?"

"How about call me or Lulu or at this point I would have rather you flew to Rome and kicked her ass."

"You two were busy dealing with the queen on one night stands."

"I am completely lost."

"Carly here went and slept with Sonny." Lulu said spelling it out for him.

"Ewww."

"Yeah well you might be getting a sibling soon."

"What?"

"I am late." Carly sighed as she pulled Sam into a hug, "Damn him and his super sperm." She mumbled as she buried her head into Sam's shoulder.

"It would be nice for you to pick up your phone." Jason called down the stairs as he heard the door opened.

"Not Sam." Micheal called as he took his coat off. Micheal had been staying with Jason and Sam for the past few months, ever since the shooting things had been tense between Jax, Sonny and him. To make it easier on his Mom he moved in with Jason and Sam, the two people who were honesty with him.

"Where the hell is that women?" Jason mumbled as he came down the stairs.

"She left the office to have lunch with Lulu." Micheal replied as he put his backpack down.

"Emily is crying again and yelling at me, which woke Alex up."

"You tried to talk to Aunt Emily?"

"I wanted to make sure she was okay, if I could just shoot him, my life would be so much easier."

"Sam warned you to stay away from her, since you lack social edict."

"Nikolas is an ass and Emily should be grateful he is out of her life." Jason replied as he sat on the couch.

"Knowing you that is just how you said it her too." Maxie announced as she walked into the house with two three year olds following her. The first was a spiting image of Sam with shoulder length brown hair and moca color eyes, the next had blond curly hair and bright blue eyes.

"Thank you for knocking." Jason replied as he was attacked by the girls.

"I am dropping the girls off, their dresses are in the bag." Maxie smiled as she placed the clothing bags down.

"Daddy." Aubree said climbed into Jason's lap and Josselyn jumped on Micheal.

"Hey Angel." Jason smiled, "Did you have fun with Aunt Maxie?"

"No like pink dress."

"I swear she has your's and Sam's fashion sense." Maxie replied, "See you later tonight." Maxie announced as she left.

"Sam is going to kill her." Micheal called as he opened the bag to show two pink frilly dresses.

"Why don't you girls show Aunt Emily your new dresses?" Micheal replied as he heard a car pull up.

"Why you continue to put yourself in this position I will never know." Sam replied as she opened the door.

"I can't help it, there is just this pull with him." Carly sighed.

"Go take the test." Sam ordered as she pointed to the bathroom.

"What's wrong with Mom?" Micheal asked was he watched him Mom leave the room.

"She and Jax had a fight." Sam answered, "Not about you sweetie." Sam added as she saw the boys face.

"I am going to go change." Micheal replied before giving Sam a quick hug and running upstairs, knowing the adults needed to talk.

"How bad?" Jason asked as he pulled Sam into his lap.

"Brenda bad." Sam replied as she gave him a kiss, "Apparently Jax lied about work and went to see Brenda, causing Carly to …."

"Run straight to Sonny." Jason finished her sentence. Jason let out a heavy sigh as he pulled Sam closer to him.

"How are my boys and little girl?" Sam asked as she played with his hair.

"Alex is asleep, Micheal actually went to PCU today to apply and Brie is showing Emily her dress." Jason answered as he leaned into Sam's touch, "But I am feeling a little neglected." Jason added as he kissed Sam again.

"Nice try, you are not getting out of tonight." Sam mumbled he deepened the kiss, just as a yell echoed from the bathroom.

"Not pregnant." Carly yelled as she ran into the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

Far Away

Chapter 3

"Em, it's Sam." She called from the other side of the door, which caused Emily to hop off the bed and head towards the door, "I brought some pizza up." Sam added as she entered the room.

"Thanks." Emily replied as she sat back on the bed and picked at her sweatpants.

"Are you sure you don't want to come tonight? You will miss making Jason miserable, he is wearing a suit." Sam smiled as she sat next to her best friend.

"As much fun as that sounds, I am not ready to see the two of them together in public."

"She is running after Lucky if that makes you feel any better." Sam tried to confront her friend.

"What is it about her that makes men so stupid? What has happened to us Sam, I never thought the four of us would be so far apart. This was not supposed to happen, the four of us were supposed to be together for ever."

"That was when we were in high school." Sam said sadly.

"What has happened in the last four years? Everything has seemed to fall apart."

"Elizabeth flew into town, wormed her way into my marriage, got pregnant and two years later did the same thing to you. "

"I hate her Sam for everything she has done." Emily sighed as she moved closer to Sam. Sam just pulled her friend closer to her, "How did you get over it?"

"I had you, Lulu and Carly on my side, you just have to take it one step at a time." Sam replied as she rubbed her friends back, "I promise we are going to get through this." Sam smiled as she hugged her friend closer.

* * *

"How is she?" Jason asked as Sam helped him with his tie.

"A mess. I hate seeing her like this Jase, I can't believe Nik did this to her."

"Well if I see him, I am going to kill him." Jason replied as Sam moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "We could just stay in tonight." Jason added as he placed a kiss on her neck.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked as she lowered her hand to his waistband until she reached the handle of his gun, "I am not letting you give my mother any reason to send you to jail."

"She has yet to catch me." Jason smirked as he watched Sam head over to the closet with his gun, "Even in heels you are too short." He mumbled as he helped her get the lock box.

"Keep at it and you will end up on the couch." Sam smiled as the bedroom door swung open.

"Mommy, look." Aubree said as she twirled around in her dress.

"Sweetie, what did you do?" Sam asked as she picked the girl up and set her on the bed, careful not to get get the black substance on her own black dress.

"Daddy said I could." She smiled as she looked to Jason.

"You said she could have ice cream."

"She hated the dress and I knew you would make her wear it because you didn't want to hurt Maxie's feelings, so I took care of it." Jason replied as he picked the girl up, "Lets get you out of that mess." Jason smiled as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Sam just shot Jason a look as the two of them sat at the table, they had gotten to the party an hour ago and Jason was already to go. "Is Alex okay?" Jason asked looking for any excuse to leave.

"He just had his bottle and is ready for sleep." Sam smiled as she put her phone away and watched as Aubree was dancing with Dante.

"You know he is going to make a great dad someday." Sam smiled as she looked across the table to Lulu.

"No talking about that, we just moved in together." Lulu said as she coughed on the champagne she just sipped.

"I see the way you look at him, you are in love." Sam sang as she sat her glass down.

"Do you have to have girl talk while I am here?" Jason asked as he took another sip of beer.

"Daddy, dance." Brie asked as she climbed into his lap.

"Only you and your mother." Jason sighed as he stood and placed the girl on the ground and shot Sam a look, "You daughter her the face." Jason accused as he let the girl lead him to the dance floor.

"I would have never guessed that Jason was whipped." Dante murmured as he sat next to Lulu.

"Don't let him hear you say that." Lulu replied as her phone rang.

"It's okay I took his gun, so there wouldn't be a crime scene." Sam sighed as she shot a look to the table across the room where Nikolas and Liz sat a little too close for Sam's liking.

"Yeah, I am on my way." Lulu sighed into the phone as she shut it, "I have to go." She said standing.

"What is it?" Sam asked concern filled her voice.

"Apparently Lucky is taking this a lot harder than everyone thought, he is drunk off his ass as Jake's. That was Colman." Lulu explained as she gathered her things.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Dante asked as handed her the bag.

"That would be great." Lulu smiled, "I'll call you with any news." Lulu added as Dante ushered her toward the elevator.

Sam slowly got up and decided to make rounds around the party, she was about to head over to the table where Kristina and Molly sat when she bumped into someone. "Sorry." Sam replied as she steadied herself on the nearby bar.

"My fault, I wasn't looking where I was going." The older man laughed, "Maybe you could help me." He added as he grabbed a glass from the passing waitress.

"Sure." Sam a little unsure of this man there was something familiar about this man but she couldn't quite place it.

"I was hoping to find a women here, her name is Alexis Davidovitch."

"Sorry, I don't think I can help you." Sam said as she tried to turn around and head back to her table but was stopped when the man lightly grabbed her shoulder. Her mother had not used that name in a long time, and someone looking for her with that name could only cause trouble.

"You know, you kind of look like her." He added not letting go of Sam.

"Hey" Micheal called as he came up to the two, "Is there a problem?" He asked as he placed an arm around Sam and pulled her toward him and away from the man.

"We were just having a nice conversation." The man said as he placed a hand out, "Kyle Prince."

"Didn't look to nice the way you were man handling her." Micheal replied as he glared at the man.

"Micheal he was just looking for someone and I couldn't help."

"Is there a problem?" Jason echoed as he stood behind the three with Aubree in his arms.

"You two are exact copies of each other. Father and son." Sam sighed mostly to herself.

"This guy was just asking Mom here some questions." Micheal replied as he shot Sam a small smile.

"This is a private family party." Jason mentioned as he handed Aubree to Sam.

"Sorry, I was just looking for someone and Samantha, here was just helping me out."

"How?" Sam replied but was cut off when Micheal ushered back towards their table.

"Future reference, don't touch my wife ever again." Jason warned as he walked towards his table.

"I didn't tell him my name." Sam mentioned as she place Brie down and pulled some crayons out of her bag.

"What was he talking to you about?" Jason asked as he watched Micheal sit down next to Brie.

"He was looking for Alexis Davidovitch." Sam replied as she looked at her mother who was dancing with Molly.

"Isn't that your Mom's last name?" Micheal asked looking up at the two.

"Yeah." Sam responded as her phone rang.

"I am going to have Spinelli check him out, just to be on the safe side." Jason replied as Sam pulled out her phone.

"Hey, Lulu. Alright I will be right there." Sam replied as she turned to Jason, "Lulu is having some trouble with Lucky." Sam replied a little hesitant, Lucky was always a touchy subject when it came to Sam and Aubree. Lucky had basically had all but turned is back on Sam when he found out she was pregnant and made it worse by asking her to get a paternity test. To Lucky, Sam only proved his point by moving across the hall from Jason.

"I am going to take you." Jason replied as he grabbed Sam's coat and his own, "Micheal, can you get Aubree home?"

"No problem." Micheal replied.

"Hey Sweetie, Daddy and I are going to help Aunt Lulu. We are going to meet you at home."

"Bedtime."

"We will back in time for your story."

"Africa?"

"Anything you want Angel." Jason smiled as he kissed the girl on the head, before following Sam to the elevator.

"Lucky, come on let's get you to the car." Lulu tried as she sat next to her brother.

"Sam." He groaned as he took another swig of beer.

"You are no longer her problem dude." Dante said a little frustrated.

"You don't know anything, What Sam and I have is special."

"So special you cheated on her with Elizabeth, with a total step down if you ask me." Dante countered.

"You don't know anything about what we had." Lucky repeated.

"I know you had a women who would do anything for you and threw it away for a women who cheated on you with your own brother." Dante grunted as he moved over to the pool table.

"You are one to talk, you quit the police to follow in dear daddy's footsteps."

"Alright, lets just all settle down. Lucky, why are you here?"

"Elizabeth's pregnant and it's not mine." He replied as he finished his beer.

"Big surprise there." Lulu commented, "I can't feel sorry for you Lucky, you kinda brought this on yourself." She added looking at his face.

"Oh you two are here just in time." Dante said sarcastically as he saw the couple come in.

"Sammy." Lucky replied as he stood up.

"Lucky, you need to let Lulu take you home."

"Why? Everyone has turned there back on me, you, Lulu, Nikolas and even my own wife."

"You need to get your shit together and stop feeling sorry for yourself. What the hell did you think was going to happen Lucky? She is a cheater, did you really think that was going to change?"

"Why are you blaming me? I don't see you blaming Emily."

"You are the one that brought that bitch into our lives. You let her manipulate you into a man that I don't even recognize Lucky. You are not the man I fell in love with. That man would have stepped up and have been a real man and took care of his daughter. Instead of tossing her aside like trash because she didn't fit into your new family." Sam practically yelled as she let the anger get the best of her.

"Sam." Lulu tried as she shoot a look to the two guys at the pool table who looked like they were enjoying the scene.

"You know what it is your lost, Aubree is an amazing girl and you are the one who missed out." Sam turned around, "You know I find it amazing that Elizabeth got pregnant around the same time I did, you know when we were in France visiting your mother." Sam called as she grabbed Jason by the tie and pulled him into a kiss.

"You okay?" Jason asked as he walked into their room to see Sam sitting on their bed with their seven month son in her arms.

"Perfect." Sam smiled as she looked down at the blue eyed baby in her arms.

"I am proud of you today." Jason replied as he sat on the other side of the bed.

"Jason I am so grateful for you, I mean I never thought we would be here."

"Well you always did have a crush on me." Jason smirked.

"I am serious, you were there for me every step of the way with Aubree."

"She is my daughter in every way that counts." Jason added as the little girl stood in the door.

"Hey baby." Sam smiled as the little girl giggled as she ran into the room.

"What do you have there?" Jason asked as he lifted the girl onto the bed taking the book she had.

"Africa book." Brie smiled as Sam brushed some hair out of her face.

"Alright Angel." Jason smiled as the little girl snuggled into between the two. Jason just shot a smile to Sam as he opened the book.


	4. Chapter 4

"Is he okay?" Emily asked as she came out the kitchen carrying two cartons of ice cream and looked at Sam who was coming down the stairs carrying a baby monitor.

"He is just fussy, he has a new tooth." Sam answered as she placed the monitor on the table and sat next to Lulu.

"This show actually makes me like Sundays." Lulu grinned as she grabbed the ice cream from Emily.

"I can't believe I never knew about this, hot men with no shirts on." Emily said taking another scoop of ice cream, "That's the type of man I need." She added as Alexander Skarsgård came on screen.

"What a thousand year old vampire?" Sam asked grabbing the container.

"No a tall, blond with an amazing body." Emily sighed not taking her eyes off the screen.

"I prefer Ryan Kwanten." Sam commented as the man who plays Jason came on the screen.

""I have to agree, I mean the sexy Australian accent." Lulu gushed

"I think it has more to-do with the fact he plays a guy name Jason." Emily added.

"Which Jason has the better body?" Lulu asked as she turned towards the brunet.

"Please don't." Emily replied as she covered her ears, "That is my brother."

"Real Jason definitely has the better body." Sam replied after thinking about it for a minute.

"You actually had to think about it." A voice called from the front door causing the girls to jump a little.

"Don't worry you are the only Jason for me." Sam replied turning back to the TV, "Plus you have really amazing blue eyes." She added.

"So you are with me for my body and eyes, good to know."

"Well you really don't have the most dazzling personality." Dante replied as he made his way over to Lulu.

"Don't touch me, it is almost over." Lulu responded moving away from the ex cop and closer to Sam.

"Are you kidding me?" Dante asked.

"The difference between you and Erik is that he doesn't have the need to talk all the time."

"Really I though it was maybe that fact he is a vampire and is not REAL. I really don't like you watching this show."

"If you are aloud to watch Transformers Two over and over again, I am aloud to watch _True Blood_."

"Megan Fox is an amazing actress."

"Right it takes a lot of talent to run in a short shirt." Lulu replied, "You made me miss the ending." She added once she turned back to the TV.

"Time to go home." Dante smirked as he picked the girl up and over hos shoulder.

"See you tomorrow night." Sam called from the couch as she watched the two head out the door.

"Well I am going to bed, tomorrow is going to be a long day." Emily replied as she picked up the empty containers.

"Alright, so are you going to bruise my ego anymore." Jason said as he moved toward the women.

"Please, you are the only one in my heart and it has been that way for a long time." Sam replied as she knelled on the couch and pulled him towards her.

"I think I am going to need some proof." He smirked as allowed her to pull him on top of her.

"What are you doing up so early?" Jason asked as he moved around the kitchen.

"I am an early riser." Micheal smirked as he placed his bag on the table.

"Right, you Sam and Brie could sleep the whole day away." Jason replied as he placed some Cheerios on the highchair.

"And this little guy takes after you." Micheal replied as he ruffled the little boys hair.

"So why are you up?"

"I have class."

"Already?"

"Yeah waited till the last minute and got stuck with all the crappy classes." Micheal retorted as he grabbed a bagel.

"I told you so." Sam called from the doorway with Brie on her hip.

"Well I am off to Elementary Statics." He sighed take a bite of the bagel and pulled his coat on.

"You know that we are proud of you right." Sam smiled as the boy came to a stop in front of her.

"I know, I'll be back around four." He said as he gave Sam a kiss on the cheek and ruffled Brie's hair.

"I am gonna head out to, I will be back around 8."

"Okay, the girls and I are going to Jake's to celebrate Maxie's promotion."

"Who is everyone?"

"Why?"

"Wanna know who I am going to have to bail out."

"Lulu, Emily, Maxie and Carly."

"Kids?"

"Kristina needs money, so she offered. Apparently Alexis is finally catching on to what my little sister has been up to." Sam replied as she placed a plate of fruit in front of Brie.

"I don't even want to know. Be safe." Jason smirked before giving Sam a kiss and placing one on Alex and Brie.

"You have no idea how much I needed this." Carly replied as she took a shot of tequila.

"Jax is coming home tomorrow." Sam explained to the two other blonds as she leaned on Emily.

"This is a guy free zone." Emily replied, "As far as I am concerned they are all trouble."

"Cheers to that." Maxie replied as she handed Emily and Carly another shot.

"You two better start drinking." Carly laughed as she looked to her cousin than to her friend.

"I have nothing to complain about." Lulu smiled as she took a sip of her beer.

"Well I can think of a few things." Maxie replied as she downed another shot.

"Don't listen to her, Lulu. You and Dante are perfect together." Sam replied just as someone burst through the door.

"We are closed." Maxie yelled only to be greeted by a gun, "Alright, bad idea for Coleman to leave us here alone." She added as she back to her chair.

"Bad idea dude." Carly mumbled as she downed another shot.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam asked as she stood up.

"You are just who I am looking for." The man smirked, "You are a lot cuter than your picture." The guy smirked making sure the doors were locked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well Miss. Prince, your father has made numerous enemies and my employer wants to send him a message."

"Well you obviously have the wrong person, but you are making a huge mistake."

"I know full well who you are, even if you don't."

Sam quickly shot Lulu and Emily a look before turning her attention to the stranger who was still holding a gun, "You really don't want to hurt any of us here, it will only end badly. You can turn around, walk out that door and we can pretend this never happened." Sam replied as she placed a hand behind her back.

"The only way I am leaving is with you."

"Well that is not going to happen." Maxie said as she threw the tequila bottle at the man. Giving Lulu time to grab the empty bar stool and swing it at him. The man was going to make a move but Sam quickly pulled her gun and shot the man.

"Sam? What is the emergency?" Jason asked asked as he came into the bar.

"That is." Carly replied pointing to the man who was currently tied to a chair.


	5. Chapter 5

"This is not happening. Not again." Alexis mumbled as she turned away from the window that looked into the hospital room.

"She is going to be fine Alexis." Mac replied as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How can you say that? Don't you see her? She is so pale and looks so weak hooked up to all those tubes." Alexis replied as tears stared to fall.

"You are not giving her enough credit, she is your daughter and is a fighter." Mac comforted as he pulled his wife towards him, "There is no way that she would leave Aubree and Alexander motherless." He added as he looked into the room.

"I don't understand how this happened?" Carly replied as she sat in the waiting room.

"Some ass hit Sam's car and than left her and Aubree there." Maxie replied as she crossed her arms.

"No I mean, we were just all together at the park this morning, laughing and now Sam is sitting in that hospital bed unconscious and they don't know when she is going to wake up." Carly sigh as she stood up, "Have you seen Jason?" Carly asked as she looked around the waiting area.

"The last time I saw him was when Sam came out of surgery. He kind of lost it." Maxie mumbled as she nodded towards what used to be a chair in the corner.

"You mean he hasn't seen Brie since she woke up." Carly replied a little angry.

"I don't think so, Lulu and Dante are in there now. Micheal just dropped some things off." Maxie said a little unsure of how the blond would react.

"Who the hell does he think he is? He needs to be in that room with his daughter, not being off blaming himself for something that he had no control over."

"Maybe you should go find him and tell him that because everyone is looking at us." Maxie replied as she stood up, "I am going to get everyone some real food." Maxie replied as she grabbed her coat.

* * *

"It's okay sweetie." Emily soothed as she rocked the little boy who wouldn't stop crying.

"Here." Micheal replied as he handed Emily a gray plushy elephant, "This always calms him down." He added watching Alex almost immediately stop fussing, "Sam bought it when they found out they were having a boy." He mumbled remember when Sam first found out she was pregnant.

"A mini Jason is what she calls him." Emily said giving a sad smile.

"She is going to be okay. Her and Brie are both going to be okay." Micheal repeated more for himself.

"Was there any change?" Emily asked looking at her nephew.

"Brie is awake, confused but awake. She has some cuts and bruises, the drivers side took most of the impact." Micheal explained.

"Who is there with Brie? She must be so scared."

"My Mom, Lulu and Dante were when I left. Jason was waiting for Sam to come out of surgery with Alexis and Maxie. Lulu said she will be here soon to trade off so you can go to the hospital."

"Micheal, Sam is going to be fine." Emily called as the young man headed towards the door.

"I know I just have a feeling that this wasn't an accident. I mean it just seems like to much of a coincident." Micheal replied as he turned back to his aunt.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked as she set Alex into the crib.

"I mean that man showing up at Jake's yesterday, Jason said that he was after Sam to send a message to that Kyle Prince guy."

"Sam said that the man had the wrong person." Emily replied as the two headed out of the room.

"Jason saw the picture, it was of Sam. She was at Kelly's with the kids."

"What has Spinelli said about this Kyle guy?" Emily asked as she sat at the table.

"That he is some business guy from Russia." Micheal replied.

"Don't worry about it Micheal, Sam is going to get through this and Jason is going to make sure nothing happens to her."

"You didn't see her in the bed Emily. Sam is one of the strongest person that I met and seeing her like that scares me. She has always been there Jason and I and I am scared that we might loss her." Micheal replied as he shut the fridge. Emily just gave him a sad smile and pulled him into a hug.

"Mama." Aubree cried as she cuddled into her stuffed giraffe.

"It's okay Sweet Pea." Lulu sighed as she sat next to the girl and carefully brushed the hair from her face careful not to touch the scratch on her cheek.

"Mommy kiss, make better." Aubree pouted as she pointed to her arm that had a bandage around it.

"Mommy is sleeping right now."

"Want Mommy!" She yelled as tears started to fall again.

"Mommy wanted me to give you this." Lulu said as she pulled out a stuffed giraffe from the bad that Micheal had dropped off. Aubree quickly grabbed the animal and cuddled it as her tears slowed.

"Have you found Jason yet?" Lulu asked as she stood up and went to the doorway.

"Carly went to find him." Dante replied as he watch the little girl as she rubbed her eyes. .

"Robin gave her something to help her sleep. Dante she is hurting and she doesn't understand why her parents aren't here." Lulu sighed as the man pulled her into a hug, "How could someone hit a car that bad and just drive away."

"We are going to find who did this." He comforted her as he gave her a kiss on the head

"I actually hope you find them before the police do." Lulu replied as she see the little girl on the bed

Carly stood in the doorway for a moment before heading over to the man who was staring blankly over the city. "Jase." Carly replied as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Carly, what are you doing here?" Jason asked not turning around.

"To see how you are doing."

"I am fine Carly." He replied moving away from her and still not facing her.

"Jase please don't do this."

"Do what?"

"Shut down on me, not now."

"They don't know if she is going to wake up Carly." Jason said quietly as he turned around tears in his eyes, "I should have gone with her, she wanted me too. But I told her I had to work. It is all my fault."

"Sam would not want you to sit here and blame yourself, she would want you to be with your kids." Carly replied as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "So yell, break something. I don't care, you need to get your ass down there and be with your daughter." Carly added as she pulled her best friend into a hug and than push him towards the door.

"Daddy." Aubree smiled as Jason walked into the hospital room.

"Hey Angel." Jason smiled as he sat on the bed and allowed her to climb on to his lap.

"Mommy?" She asked

"Mommy hurt her head and the doctors are helping her feel better." Jason explained as he leaned back on the bed.

"Daddy sad." Aubree

"I was just worried about you and Mommy."

"Here." Aubree yawned as she held up her giraffe, "Always make me better." She smiled as she cuddled into her dad.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sam, I need you to fight Babe. You have to come back to us, Alex, Brie, Micheal they all need you. But most of all I need you Sam, you promised, you promised you wouldn't leave me again." Jason mumbled as he grabbed Sam's hand, "If you don't wake up soon, I think Carly will be banned from the hospital, she keeps squawking at the doctor. Brie is definitely our daughter, she can't wait to get out of here. Robin said she should be able to be released tomorrow. Alex said his first word too Babe, it was Ma. I guess you won that bet. So come back to us, come back to me, so you can cash in your bet and get your bubble bath." Jason said as his eyes stared to tear.

"Jason." Dante called from the door, "Sorry to interrupt, but there is an issue with Brie." Dante explained causing Jason to jump up.

"What happened? Is she okay?" Jason asked his voice full of worry.

"Don't worry she is fine, it's the drunken idiot that is causing a problem." Dante replied and as soon as the words were out of his mouth Jason was out of the room.

"Come back to us Sam." Dante whispered as he closed the door.

* * *

-

"You have no right to barge in here demanding to see Aubree." Carly yelled as she crossed her arms.

"I have every right to see my daughter." Lucky said as he walked closer to the daughter.

"Really, she has been in this hospital for four days and this is the first time you think about coming to see her." Carly replied as she moved in front of the door to block the man from getting anywhere near the room.

"I needed to make sure she was okay." Lucky said as he stumbled forward.

"Funny you choose now to get all caring, where was that when you kick a pregnant women out, so you could play happy family with the women you cheated on your own brother." Jason called from behind the man.

"You are the reason my daughter and Sam are here in the first place."

"My daughter, not yours." Jason corrected.

"Sam is in no more danger with Jason than she was when she was with you."Carly remarked as she moved next to Dante.

"Will you just shut up, I know you are just loving this. You always hated that Sam choose me over your best friend. You tried everything to break us up. "

"You did that all on your own buddy and I only told Sam she should follow her heart, which always led her to Jason. After all he was her first." Carly smirked.

"Yeah than he up and left town for two years. It must have killed you to know she married me and had my child."

"Aubree is not your child, she is mine and Sam's. You signed all your rights away for some women who can't keep her legs close. In all her three years, you have not spend more than ten minutes with Aubree." Jason hissed as he pushed the cop against the wall.

"Jason, now is no time to end up in jail." Emily called as she stepped off the elevator with a baby carrier in hand.

"Look Lucky, you are obviously drunk and you need to leave before you cause any more trouble." Dante replied trying to get rid of the man.

"I'll go but this is not over, you will be hearing from my lawyer." Lucky replied once Jason let go of him.

"Like hell he will ever take her away." Jason growled as he walked over to Emily and carried his Alex into Aubree's room.

* * *

-

"Sam you were right about signing up early for class, I am now stuck in a seven am statistics class." Micheal groaned, "You are one of the few people that gave me a choice, you didn't try to force me to be something I am not. Ever since I woke up, people still treat me like I am a kid, but you and Jason treated me like a grown up and I am grateful for that." Micheal added as he heard the door open.

"I'm sorry is this Miss. Morgan's room." A man with dark black hair and moca colored eyes said.

"It's Mrs. Morgan and who the hell are you?" Carly asked as she came to join her friend and son.

"My name is Damien Prince and I am here to check on Samantha's condition."

"Prince really? That is interesting because just the other night I was held at gun point because someone wanted to send a message to a Mr. Prince. Funny right." Carly smirked as she crossed her arms.

"Wait he hasn't told you all yet." Damien said a little shocked, " He came here to warn Samantha that she might be in trouble."

"Who?" Micheal asked as he stood next to his mother.

"Our father Kyle Prince." Damien replied.

"Our father?" A raspy voice asked from the other side of the room.

"Sam you are up." Carly laughed as she hugged her friend, "I am going to get Robin." Carly smiled as she turned to Micheal, "You don't leave her side and you don't try anything because I don't trust you." She added as she hurried out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

"We are going to have to be quick Angel." Jason smiled to the little girl as he pushed her down the hall.

"Mommy still asleep?" Aubree asked as she gripped her stuffed animal.

"Yeah, but she can still hear everything we say." Jason explained as he pushed the door open.

"You should kiss her, like in _Snow White._"

"I don't think that would work."

"But true love's kiss always works Daddy." Brie smiled as she clapped her hands, "Kiss her."

"Yeah, Jase kiss me." A voice called from the hospital bed, causing the pair to look at her.

"Mommy." Brie squealed as she hopped off the chair and on to the bed with some help from Micheal, "We go home now? I don't like it here." Brie mumbled as Sam pulled her into a hug, being careful of both their injuries.

"Soon sweetie, So Jase, are you just gonna stand there?" Sam smiled.

"When did you wake up?" Jason smiled as he bend down and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"A little while ago, don't even start with the guilt trip thing. You were with our daughter and look Micheal was here with me so all it well. So wanna work some magic and get me out of here?"

"Sam you just woke up after major surgery, you are staying right there."

"But I could make it worth your while, I hear you owe me a bath." Sam smirked.

"I would rather a bed."

"Well it's not like we haven't done it in the hospital before."

"Really young ears here." Micheal said grossed out as he lifted Bree into his arms.

"Umm, you are married to Jason Morgan and have kids together. That was defiantly not in the file." A voice called from the corner of the room, "We definitely need to hire a new investigator."Damion mumbled to himself but stopped when he saw everyone looking at him.

"Who the hell are you?" Jason asked as he moved to stand in between the man and Sam's bed.

"Damion Prince." The man smirked as he held out a hand.

"Prince?" Jason growled.

"Why does everyone have that reaction today?" Damion asked himself.

"Maybe because my friends and I were held at gunpoint because of your father."

"Don't you mean our father." Damion smirked as he looked at the brunet.

"Right still trying to wrap my head around that one. You know, just waking up from a coma and stuff." Sam replied as shot a look to Jason.

"Father?" Jason asked a little shocked.

"Yeah, this was supposed to all be explained before I came to town. A few weeks ago, Dad flew here to find Samantha and warn her that she might be in danger." Damion replied still keeping his distance.

"Well the warning is a little to late." Micheal said motioning to Sam in the hospital bed.

"He was supposed to explain this before anything happened. I am sorry this all happened. My father was not even aware that he had a daughter. If wasn't until my father was a picture of Natasha at some event with you that he started connecting the dots." Damion explained.

"So let me guess your father is a dark, brooding, businessman who has had some questionable history with the law?" Micheal asked with a smirk, but quickly shut up once he saw Sam's face.

"Actually that sounds just like him." Damion laughed, just as the doors open to show Emily.

"Hey, Sam I heard you were awake and thought you might want a little visitor." Emily smiled as she entered the room with a little boy.

"Ma." Alex clapped as he gave a toothy smile.

"Well who are you?" Damion smiled as he walked toward the young doctor.

"None of your business. You and I are going to take a little trip." Jason growled as he grabbed the man by the arm and dragged him toward the door.

"Don't go anywhere cutie" Damion said as he shot a wink toward Emily.

"Do I want to know?" Emily asked confused as she handed Alex to Sam.

"Apparently he is my brother." Sam remarked as she giggled to the little boy, "I'll fill you in later." She added just as the door opened again to show Patrick.

"Nice to know I am the last one to know my patient wakes up." He smirked as he moved toward the bed.

"I tried to find you." Carly smiled as she rushed to the bed, "I am so glad you are back." Carly laughed as she hugged the brunette, careful not to crush the baby,"Where is the Hector look alike?"

"Who?"

"The Prince guy, he looks like the guy who plays Hector in _Troy."_

"Jason is taking him for a little walk." Micheal smiled as he moved next to his mother.

"Alright, we need to give Sam some quite time, she just woke up and needs her strength." Patrick replied as he wrote on her chart.

"I'll take Brie back to her room." Carly smiled, "I think some extra cake fell off the snack cart." Carly added as she helped the girl into her chair after both said goodbye to Sam.

"Micheal." Sam called before the boy could leave, "I want to thank you for being there for the kids." Sam smiled, before the boy nodded and followed Emily out of the room.

"So everything is all set?" Carly asked as she lifted the bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah, she is all set to go home." Jason replied as he lifted Alex into the stroller, "I am going to stay with them until they fall asleep and than spend the night with Sam. Lulu is going to stay over." He explained as they headed toward the elevator, but stopped as they saw who came off.

"Carly, Jason, Aubree." Liz greeted with a smile.

"Baby?" Brie asked pointing toward her stomach.

"Yeah, you are going to have a new brother or sister soon." Liz smiled as she bent down to the girl's level, who quickly moved behind Jason legs.

"I think you are mistaken isn't Nikolas the father." Carly laughed.

"For your information the test was wrong, Lucky is the father."

"Are you going to Maury to find the Daddy?" Aubree asked innocently as she looked out from behind Jason.

"We should get going." Jason smirked as he lifted the girl up as he pushed the stroller.


	8. Chapter 8

Far Away

Sam sighed as she flipped through the gossip magazine for what felt like the millionth time, she had been stuck in this hospital for almost a week, the doctors had wanted to make sure there was no long term damage. Sam was fed up to say the least with everyone hovering over her, Jason and Mac were the worse, closely followed by her sisters. Not to mention her new brother, who insisted on bonding time. Sam was brought out of her thoughts where there was a knock on the door. "You up for some visitors?" The blond man said as he stood in the door, "I come with food as a peace offering." He added holding up a bag in one hand and flowers in the other.

"Peace offering?" Sam asked a little confused as Jax walked towards the bed, he placed the flowers on the table before pulling up a chair.

"For not coming sooner, my plain was delayed and I just got in." Jax smirked as he handed her the bag from Kelly's, "Plus, I was a little nervous."

"You are scared of me?" Sam asked as she pulled the fries from the bag.

"By now I am sure you heard about Rome."

"The whole world knows by now." Sam said as she gave Jax a sympathetic look.

"I had no idea she would be at that event, next thing I know she at my table and out of nowhere she kissed me." Jax explained as he grabbed one of Sam's fries.

"Brenda is half way across the world and is still causing problems. Have you explained this to Carly?"

"Of course, I mean at first she was pissed, than she listened, got angry again, broke somethings and than confessed to her and Sonny sleeping together."

"How did you take that?"

"How am I supposed to take that Sam? I mean this isn't the first time she and Sonny have jumped into bed when things get tough between us."

"I am not defending her, but she did think something happened between you and Brenda."

"Than she should have called me and asked. She is always so quick to doubt me, yet after everything Sonny has done to her, she is always running back to him."

"Do you love her?" Sam asked.

"Of course I do, but I can't compete with Sonny anymore." Jax sighed, "I knew when I married her, that Sonny and Jason would always be in the picture. But it's been years Sam, and I though just maybe I would come first. I can deal with Jason and Carly's friendship, because of our friendship. Sonny is a whole another story."

"Why does it sound that you are giving up?" Sam asked as she sat up.

"I can't do it any more Sam."

"No!" Sam shouted as she threw fries at him, "You are not allowed to-do that, you and Carly love each other and this is something you can solve this. Think about Josselyn." Sam urged the man.

"Sonny and Carly have this huge history." Jax commented as he brushed a fries from his hair.

"A history for the most part is full of pain and betrayal. I love Sonny and Carly but they are not good for each other, take it from someone who has been through every fight, divorce and remarriage. They are always going to be in each other's life but I highly doubt any of them are willing to go through that again. " Sam explained.

"I don't know what I am going to-do."

"You and Carly need to talk Jax, tell her how you feel about the whole Sonny issue."

"I'm sorry for coming here and dumping this all on you." Jax replied as he leaned back in the chair.

"It's a nice distraction from my life." Sam smiled as she took a sip of the shake.

"What's going on with you?"

"Where do you want me to start? With Lucky suddenly wanting to sue me for custody or my new found brother and father."

"Come again?"

"Apparently my father saw a picture of me and Alexis, hired a PI and than came to find me because he thought I might be in danger."

"Who is he?"

"Kyle Prince, some businessman from Russia who might have ties to the mob."

"Prince as in the Hotel tycoon."

"No clue, he hasn't made contact. My brother dropped the bomb, apparently Kyle chickened out."

"Are you sure this guy is telling the truth?"

"Yeah, Jason practically dragged him out of here, just as he was about to hit on Emily." Sam explained as she leaned back in the bed.

"Is he alive?" Jax asked a little concerned.

"Yeah, Jason just took him to get a DNA test."

"Wow, have you told Alexis?"

"No and you are not going to say anything yet. I am going to bring it up at dinner tomorrow night. I am going home tonight thank God."

"Now what's going on with Lucky?" Jax asked never really liking the man.

"He is demanding custody of Aubree, which is laughable considering he's said five words to her all her life."

"No judge is going to give him custody."

"I know it's just the last thing I need right now." Sam sighed.

"If you need any help don't be afraid to ask." Jax smiled.

"Mama." A voice called from the door as a brown girl came running in and climbed up the bed, "Uncle Jax." Brie grinned as she saw the man.

"Hey Brie." Jax smiled as he greeted the little girl, "Well, I am going to head home. Thanks for listening." Jax smiled as he kiss Sam on the forehead and than moved to leave. "Jason." He greeted at the man who stood in the doorway.

"You all set?" Jason asked

"More than ready." Sam smiled as Jason gathered her things.

"Robin is getting your chair." Jason said as he placed her clothes out.

"Are you kidding me? A wheelchair." Sam asked as she brushed Brie's hair back and pulled the girl into her lap.

"Doctor's orders, the bright side is that you get to go home."

"Right where you are going to hover." Sam laughed.

"It's not funny, I almost lost you two." Jason mumbled as he sat on the side of her bed.

"But we are here, safe and sound." Sam respond as she grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"It's your lucky day." Patrick called from the doorway. Jason helped Sam out of the bed and into the chair. "My advice is to take it easy and don't overwork yourself, but I know that is too much to ask. Just try to avoid hanging from buildings and shoot outs." Patrick informed her as he helped him niece on to Sam's lap.

"Believe me, she will be taking it easy." Jason replied as he grabbed Sam's bag and followed the two out to the elevator.

* * *

The next day Sam was getting dressed when there was a knock on the door, Sam hurried down the stairs to answer the door and was shocked at who she saw. Lucky just gave her a smile before, he walked in. "Lucky, what are you doing here?" Sam asked as she moved toward the couch.

"I want to talk about Aubree." He said as he sat across from her.

"Well that's a first." Sam said sarcastically.

"I want a role in my daughter's life Sam and it's not fair for you to keep me away." Lucky complained.

"A role Lucky? When I first told you I was pregnant you were so happy, than Elizabeth magical gets pregnant at the same time and you think I am the one who is lying about you being the father. Do you know what it feels like to have the man you love has been cheating on you for a whole year." Sam responded.

"That was than and I had every reason Sam, you are the one who stopped talking to me and started telling Jax and Jason all your problems."

"Because you were sleeping with her behind my back Lucky for a YEAR, that was half of our marriage. But everything is always going to be my fault, right, I am now the bad guy because I am the one who kept you away from your daughter, I am the one who choose one child over another."

"Elizabeth needed me Sam, she was carrying my child and alone."

"So was I Lucky! You turned you back on me and our daughter, leaving us out in the cold, for that women. Now you have the nerve to be angry at the fact that I have moved on and Brie is calling another man Daddy." Sam said as she stood.

"I am her father, not Jason." Lucky yelled.

"No, Jason is the one who wakes up when she has a nightmare, tucks her in at night and stays up when she is sick. Jason was there when she was born, you were no where in sight, he was there for her first word, Da. You are the one who chose to walk away, I didn't force you out." Sam explained with a heavy sigh.

"I want to be there now."

"Lucky I would let you be there in a heartbeat if I thought your motives were pure, but you are only doing this because you lost a baby you thought was yours and don't' have your little family now and you think Aubree can feel that void. There is no way I am going to let you use my daughter like that." Sam yelled just as the front door opened.

"I will take you to court." Lucky countered as he stood.

"And you will lose Lucky, look at you, you reek of beer." Sam explained as she walked to him, "You need help Lucky, maybe than we can work something out."

"Is there a problem here?" Micheal asked as he stood in the doorway.

"No, I was just leaving." Lucky sighed as he grabbed his coat.

"Sam are you okay?" Micheal asked as he saw Sam lean against the couch looking a little pale.

"I'm fine just a little lightheaded." Sam sighed as she rubbed her forehead.

"Maybe we should go to the hospital." Micheal replied a little concerned.

"Micheal, I am fine." Sam said just as she fainted.

"What happened?" Jason asked as soon as he got out of the elevator and saw where Micheal was standing with Lulu.

"I came home to find Lucky and Sam arguing, she looked a little pale and than passed out." Micheal explained as she looked at Lulu.

"Robin is in there now with her." Lulu added.

"Jason." Robin called as she came into the waiting area.

"How is Sam?" The three asked.

"She is fine, but Jason there is something you should know. I don't know how we missed this with all the tests but it seems that Sam is …..." Robin started to explain, but stopped when a voice called out.

"How come no one told me my daughter was in the hospital again?" Alexis yelled as she came to the group.

"We were going to call you after we got some information Mom." Robin responded with a sigh.

"I should have been notified immediately."

"Impatient as always Natasha." A man responded from behind.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jason growled.

"Who is he?" Alexis asked confused.

"I am hurt you don't remember me." Kyle smiled, "To answer your question, I am here to check on my daughter."

"What is this deadbeat dad day?" Micheal asked

"Daughter?" Alexis asked in shock, "No it can't be." Alexis responded before all went black


	9. Chapter 9

The moment Mac received the call from Alexis that his daughter was in the hospital all he could think about was getting to the hospital. The moment Alexis Davis had moved into town with that little brown eyed girl, she had caught his heart. Mac never had time for dating between his job and raising two young girls of his own, but with the help of three little matchmakers Alexis and him were inseparable and a few years later, Kristina was born followed by Molly. Though Sam was not biological his, that did not stop him from loving her as his own. As Mac rushed off the elevator he was greeted by a small group stood off in the corner gathered around Robin.

"Lulu, where is she?" Mac asked as he ignored the man staring at him.

"She is fine Mac, she and Lucky had an argument and she past out. Robin said it was stress related." Lulu explained.

"And Alexis?"

"I'm sorry that is family business and not a police matter." Kyle replied as he walked toward the police commissioner.

"She past out after seeing this tool." Micheal informed the man before being elbowed by Lulu, "What it's true and you should fire your PI, since you obviously don't know who this man is." Micheal added as he looked Kyle in the eye.

"I'm Mac Scorpio, Alexis's husband and Samantha's father." Mac replied as he introduced himself to the man.

"Kyle Prince. That's interesting, but I think you have the last part wrong, it would seem that Samantha is my flesh and blood. Natasha seemed to keep a very big secret from me."

"Alexis did what she thought was best for her daughter, keeping her from a man like you." Mac said as he crossed his arms, "That's right I know all about you, my wife and I don't have any secrets." He added once he saw Kyle's face.

"That's a bit hypocritical considering who my daughter is married to."

"I might not agree with Jason's line of work, but he would do anything for Sam and that is good enough for me."

"Well that does not change the fact that I am Samantha's father and I have a right to be in her life."

"No, you don't. Just because you made a baby, that doesn't make you a father. A father is someone chases the monsters away, scares boys away, walks her down the aisle and loves her unconditionally." Alexis replied as she sat up on the bed, that was in the corner, "Mac is the one who has been there for her, not you."

"I would have, if I had known I had a daughter." Kyle growled.

"So what she could be raised in your world, I wanted a better life for my daughter."

"Really? She seems to be surrounded by the mob now and what about your grandchildren."

"The only reason my wife is here, is because your enemy came after her. I know how to protect my family." Jason hissed as he moved past Robin and toward the man, "I also follow a code, one where women and children are off limits, unlike in your world, where they are free game. I also did my research." Jason added.

"A horrible mistake that I wish I could take back, those kids got in the way." Kyle mumbled mostly to himself.

"This is not the time for this." Robin announced, "Jason, Sam needs you right now. I kinda like my husband today and don't want Sam to kill him." Robin added with a smile as she turned to her brother inlaw.

* * *

"You are wrong." Sam called from her bed.

"No, I am the doctor."

"So because you are a doctor you are always right?"

"Pretty much."

"How has my sister not killed you yet?"

"I'm pretty lovable." Patrick smirked, "I ran the test a few times and it came back positive each time."

"There is no way that is even possible." Sam countered.

"So, you and Jason don't have sex?"

"We do, not that it's any of your business."

"Than it's possible." Patrick smirked.

"'You don't understand, I just had a baby seven months ago. So it's just not happening right now. Your tests are wrong and you are a bad doctor."

"Oh it's happening, you can be in denial all you want, but you have a bun in the oven." Patrick laughed.

"No! I am not pregnant and nor do I plan to for a very very long time, I already have two kids and there is no way I am ready to have another."

"Well you are and look at it this why you don't have to pack the maternity clothes away just yet."

"Alexander is not even a year yet."

"They will be close in age, it will be almost like having twins. Unless you are having twins, imagine that."

"No it will be like a sign to the world that Jason can't keep it in his pants." Sam groaned as she laid her head on the pillow.

"Well you should have used protection." Patrick smirked as the door opened.

"Really, I don't think you are one to talk considering Robin is late." Sam shot back as Jason and Robin entered the room.

" Sam." Jason sighed as he went to the bed.

"I need you on the other side of the room right now." Sam ordered as she moved away from his touch.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Jason questioned with worry in his voice.

"No, I am not okay." Sam mumbled as she buried her face in her hands.

"What's wrong?" He asked again as he sat by her bed.

"I'm pregnant." Sam sighed as she looked at her husband.

"That's it, I thought something might have gone wrong with the surgery." Jason said sounding relieved.

"That's it? Is your hearing gone? I am pregnant Jason, as in having a baby." Sam explained as if she was talking to a child.

"Sam, that is great news." Jason smiled as he grabbed her hand.

"That's what I have been trying to tell her." Patrick called but immediately shut his mouth after seeing Sam's glare.

"Babe, what's wrong? You should be happy."

"I am Jase, it's just I am worried. What if something goes wrong? What about the Princes, it's just not a good time."

"Everything is going to be fine Sam." He said sitting on the bed and pulling her close to him.

"How do we know this? I mean everything was fine with Aubree and Alex, I didn't have a problem until it was actually time to have them. I can't handle another scare like that again." Sam mumbled as she buried her head in his shoulder.

"Sam, you are going to be fine, you, this baby, Aubree and Alex, nothing is going to happen to any of you." Jason assured her as he pulled her close.

"See that's what being comforting is." Robin whispered from the corner.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not whipped." Patrick smirked as they headed out the door, just avoiding the cup Sam threw.


	10. Chapter 10

Far Away Chapter 10

"Max, what is that?" Sam asked as she turned to face the guard as she set the diaper bag down on the porch swing.

"That is the car Mr. Morgan had sent over for you to use until your new own is ready." Max explained as he walked down the steps.

"Please, tell me you see what is wrong here?" Sam asked as she nodded toward the monstrosity that was parked in the driveway.

"This is what was dropped off, Jason wanted something that had enough room for the kids." Max tried to explain but was cut off as Maxie and Aubree came around from the backyard.

"What in Gods name is that?" Maxie practically yelled as she and Aubree joined the others.

"This is supposedly mine, until the new car is ready." Sam answered with a look of disgust as she switched Alex into the other arm.

"Are you trying to get Sam sent back into the hospital? Because forcing her to drive that will get her there." Maxie said pointing to the car.

"I am only following orders." Max stated a little nervous.

"This is a mini van." Maxie stated as she walked around the car, "Does Sam look like St. Elizabeth to you? Because this is something that home wrecker would drive, Sam on the other hand is a gun toting SUV driving girl."

"I will take care of it." Max said as he quickly jumped into the car and spun out of the driveway.

"Have I told you how much I love you." Sam smiled as she looked to her sister.

"Well you are on strict orders to avoid stress, that doesn't mean I am going to let you become a door mat." Maxie smiled as she hugged her older sister, careful of her nephew.

"So, I guess I'll call Mom to come here instead?" Maxie asked as

"Yeah, the sooner we can have this conversation the better." Sam replied as she looked toward the entrance of the driveway.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Maxis asked as she watched a limo pulled up to the house, "Any long lost relatives perhaps." She added as she helped Brie onto the porch swing.

"Very funny." Sam smirked but stopped when she saw who came out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride." Emily replied to the driver as she got out of the car, she closed the door and headed toward the walkway but stopped when she saw Maxie and Sam standing on the porch.

"Please tell me that you were not with Nikolas." Sam stated as she gave the girl a once over, noticing she still had on the same clothes from yesterday, "And don't try lying I know you didn't come home last night."

"I was just out late with some friends and decided to spend the night."

"What friends?" Maxie asked as she stared at the older women.

"I do have other friends besides you guys." Emily retorted as she made her way past the two.

"Yeah, are these friends tall dark and related to Sam." Maxie asked as she caused Emily to turn around.

"You did not spend the night with Damion. How do you even know him? I mean you meant once in the hospital." Sam said shocked.

"We met up in the lobby, while you were emitted the second time. He asked me out for coffee and one thing led to another." Emily said sheepishly.

"Way to go Em. I never thought you had it in you to sleep with a guy on the first date." Maxie laughed as she pulled the girl into a hig.

"Maxie don't you have to go call Mom, so you can stop traumatizing my children."

"Oh right I am the one doing that, you and hitman have nothing to-do with that." Maxie smiled as she headed back into the house with Aubree trailing behind her.

"Sam I didn't mean for that to happen." Emily started as she sat down.

"I am just happy that you are not going back to my cousin." Sam replied.

"That's it."

"Yeah, I am going to pretend I don't know anything about this and when Jason finds out you are on your own." Sam sighed as she headed into the house.

00000000000000000000000000

Carly was packing up Josselyn's beach stuff when she heard the front door open. Preparing for the worse she moved toward the hallway to come face to face with Sonny who was just smirking.

"You really should start locking your door."

"Like that would stop you." Carly replied as she headed back into the living room.

"Sam invited Morgan, Josselyn and I over for a cookout this afternoon."

"What a coincidence."

"I really don't like that look on your face." Carly spat as she continue to pack the bag.

"Jason invited me to come too."

"And what trashy bimbo are you bring this time?" Carly asked as she turned to face him.

"I told you that night Carly, I want to focus on our boys right now."

"No do not bring that night up, Sonny it was a moment of weakness."

"It can't be a moment of weakness if it happened more than once, which it definitely did." Sonny smirked.

"Sonny, you know what I mean."

"Carly, I understand that you have moved on, I don't have to like it though."

"That is not fair Sonny, you can't just decide that you want me back on some whim and than push me away when something better comes along."

"We had our problems who doesn't, but we never got the chance to work them out, Jax was so quick to swoop in."

"Do not blame Jax for us splitting up, you were chasing Brenda a week after I moved out. I need a chance to try and work things out with Jax for Joss." Carly countered.

"Carly this life isn't you, playing the perfect little housewife. You are with Jax because he is safe and you are scared to get hurt again." Sonny said as he looked around the house.

"Sonny we are not good for each other."

"That was a long time ago Carly, we have both changed for the better."

"Sonny, I am not talking about this right now. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to take my two favorite girls out to lunch, in hopes we could talk about taking the kids to the island next month."

"Kids meaning Micheal and Morgan?"

"You and Josselyn too."

"Oh that should be good, I think Morgan would love that but Micheal is a different story, he still is hurting." Carly explained as she took a seat.

"I am going to talk to Jason about it." Sonny said as he took a seat across from the blond.

"Micheal needs his space, I know it's hard but he is still upset we didn't tell him the truth about the shooting and than pressuring where he should live."

"He is still our son."

"I know that Sonny, but Jason and Sam have always been there for him, especially when you and I couldn't." Carly pushed, it still hurt her the time she had left Micheal with the two, first when she was suffering from Postpartum depression and than when she had Sonny were forced to go on the run, but she knew she did was best for her son.

"I know, I just feel I have failed him in some way."

"We did the best we could with our kids, and I think we did a pretty good job." Carly smiled.

* * *

00000000000000000000000000

"Maxie, what are you still doing here?" Alexis asked shocked to see her middle daughter answer the door.

"Free pool." Maxie smiled as she hugged her mother before heading into the kitchen and out the sliding door and onto the patio.

"Hey, Mom." Sam called from the stairs.

"Everything okay?" Alexis asked looking at her oldest.

"Under the circumstances? Yeah." Sam sighed as she headed into the living room.

"I know how you feel. How is Jason handling everything?

"He is happy about the baby, and being cautious of the Prince family."

"Kyle is someone who should not be taken lightly, I first met him while I was away at school, he would frequent the bar, my friends and I would sneak into." Alexis started, "There was an air of mystery that first caught my interests. He was a bit older and married which I didn't find out until later, wefe only slept together once, but that is all it took. One night I went to tell him that I was pregnant, but I walked in on meeting gone wrong. That is when I found out just how dangerous he was" Alexis paused, "I should have run than, but it was a few weeks later when I overheard a conversation about a couple of kids were killed in a fire your father set, that I knew I had to get away. I ran to Greece and later moved here."

"Mom, you did what you thought was best, you gave me an amazing life and family."

"I didn't want that life for you, I wanted you safe. Though I might not approve Jason's choice of work, he is more than capable of keeping you and my grandchildren safe." Alexis sighed as she placed an arm around Sam.

"I am happy Mom, I just feel like something is going to happen to blow it all up."

"If this is about Lucky..."

"I am just being silly, I know I have nothing to worry about. Plus I have the greatest lawyer on my side." Sam smiled as she hugged her mom before the front door opened.

"Do you know how much I hate you Samantha Morgan?" Patrick called as barged into the house.

"What have I done now?" Sam asked as she watched Robin walk straight into the kitchen, followed by Matt who was carry food bags.

"You and your husband are giving my why idea's and I don't like it."

"Are you saying you don't like my daughter thinking for herself?" Alexis asked as she stood.

"No, of course not." Patrick stuttered as he saw the women for the first time.

"Wuss." Sam smiled as she headed into the kitchen.

"Robin is pressuring Patrick for a baby." Matt responded once he saw Sam.

"And this is my fault?"

"Because you and Jason are incapable of keeping your hand off each other and keep reproducing." Patrick answered, "Thanks for leaving me with Mama Scorpio, she makes sharks look cuddly."

"Jealous Drake?" A voice called from the back door.

"Yeah because that I really what I need a petite psychotic wife ruled by hormones." Patrick smirked as he looked at Jason.

"Keep going you have already talked yourself into sleeping on the couch." Robin responded as she unpacked the groceries.

"Women in this family have a tendency to-do that. I made a comment about her shoes, slept on the couch for a week." Matt added with a frown.

"And you men are so easy to deal with." Sam replied as she walked around the counter to Robin.

"Have you eaten anything yet?" Jason asked as he placed his arms around Sam.

"Yes, Micheal watched to make sure I ate everything." Sam answered as she pushed him away, "What is the new rule?" Sam asked.

"You can not be serious."

"Just like you wanted me to drive a mini van. What is the new rule?"

"Five feet away." Jason mumbled as he backed up, "I don't see what good it will do, you are already pregnant." Jason added as there was a knock on the door.

"Jase, I think you should get that." Sam smiled.

"What is that all about?" Robin asked as she placed food into the oven.

"Let's just say that Emily invited a friend."


	11. Chapter 11

"So you are just going to let him answer the door?" Maxie asked as she followed Sam out onto the patio, "You know that there is a pretty big chance that Jason is about to find out about Emily little secret right?"

"What is Emily's secret?" Robin asked as she set the plates down on the table.

"That she is getting busy with Sam's hot brother." Maxie smiled as she watched Robin's reaction.

"I wasn't aware that you were that friendly?" Lulu replied as she looked at Emily who was just glaring at Maxie.

"It was an event caused by a lot of alcohol." Sam answered as she took off her dress to show a white bikini.

"Don't be mad at me, you know there are no secrets in this town and I did not mean to tell Damion where you lived, he said that he wanted to send flowers and I just mentioned it would be easier to drop them off today." Maxie defended herself. "And are you trying to kill Jason?" She added as she looked over her sister.

"I am enjoying my body before I turn into a bloated tick, thanks to my husband."

"We all know it takes two to have a baby." Lulu smiled as she grabbed a soda.

"You do make cute kids." Maxie agreed as she stole Lulu's soda.

"I am happy to be pregnant, I really am. I mean it wasn't really that big of a shock and the timing isn't the best, but when is it ever." Sam laughed, "It's just too fun messing with Jason, I think he is really scared of me right now."

"See that is what is wrong with women in this family, they are all insane, I swear they get together just to come up with idea's how to make us miserable." Patrick replied to his brother as they walked by the table, "You should run far far away Matt."

"Eavesdropping much?" Maxie snapped, "And I would be happy with the one you just she is the most normal out of us."

"Yeah and you know what you got into way before you married her." Sam added.

"Girls be nice." Alexis smiled as she helped Brie into her swimmies.

"Speaking of girls, where is Kristina?" Robin asked as sat next to her father.

"She wanted to pick up some cookies and than was coming over."

"At Kelly's?" Maxie and Sam asked at the same time.

"Yes. Why?"

"No reason." Sam said quickly as she picked up Aubree and headed into the pool.

00000000000000000000000

Jason walked to the door wondering who was actually using the doorbell, since no one in Sam's family seemed to know how one worked. As soon as he opened it he wished he didn't. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Bro." Damion smirked as he tried to walk in but was blocked by Jason.

"I am not your Bro and how do you know where I live?"

"Cute loud blond, mentioned that you were having a BBQ and here I am."

"Great you came and now you can go." Jason said as he started to shut the door but was stopped when Kristina came rushing up the steps.

"Sorry I am late." She replied as she pulled a taller man with her into the house, Ethan just gave Jason a small wave before disappearing into the kitchen,

"Oh great." Jason mumbled.

"Please tell me that is not your kid too, I mean Sammy having one teenager is enough." Damion replied, "I wouldn't want to have to kick your ass for knocking up my sister so young." He laughed.

"Like you really could pretty boy." Micheal replied as he came up the driveway, "Did Kristina come by?" He asked as Jason just pointed towards the kitchen, "By the way Sam is not my Mom. Your PI really does suck." Micheal called as he went to follow Kristina wanting to have a word with her about her new boyfriend.

"Well good to know. So are you going to invite me in? Good manners and all."

"Good for me, I have been told I don't have good manners." Jason smirked as he shut the door in the man's face and made his way back to the patio.

00000000000000000000000

"So everyone this is Ethan and I invited him along." Krissy smiled as she stood in front of her family, "You always say the more the merrier."

"Who the hell says that? Not me. There is no way I want any more idiots running around here." Mac said not talking his eyes off the older man.

"Daddy you don't even know him?"

"I don't need to, if it walks like a duck and quacks like a duck, it's a idiot." Mac replied before sitting down, once he saw Alexis face.

"Your boyfriend?" Brie asked as she stood behind her Mom's legs.

"No, we are just friends." Kristina said a little embarrassed.

"Than why you kiss like Mommy and Daddy?" The toddler asked again.

"Oh for heaven's sakes, why do all my daughters go for tall dark and stupid. Molly you are our last chance." Mac called from the table next to Alexis.

"Daddy, you can't stop true love no matter how hard you try. It's just meant to be." Molly gushed as she looked at her sister.

"Look at it this way, the Luke Spencer and be your in-law again." Patrick laughed from the lounge chair.

"Aubree is the new favorite." Mac smiled as he picked the little girl up and walked toward the pool.

"Ethan you are more than welcome to stay. All I ask is you two keep it pg." Sam informed the two.

"Not a problem, too many people with guns." Ethan smirked before he allowed Kristina to bring him towards the food.

"Who was at the door?" Sam asked as she saw Jason coming through the door.

"Some insurance sales man." Jason answered as he placed his arms around Sam, "Everything okay with …... What are you wearing?" Jason asked as she pulled away from Sam and gave her a once over.

"It's called a bikini and if I remember correctly you love this one." Sam smirked as she moved closer to Jason and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You also couldn't wait to get it off." She whispered as she placed a kiss below his ear. Jason just let out a growl before pulling her in for a kiss. Just as Sam was about to respond a little voice called out, "Five feet Daddy." Jason and Sam looked to Brie who was being held up by a grinning Mac in the pool. Sam just smiled as she push Jason back, "Later, plus I plan to cash in my bubble bath."

"I'll hold you too that." He smirked as the back gate burst open.

"Sorry, we were late Sonny got lost." Carly called as she carried Josselyn into the yard followed by Morgan, Dante and Sonny.

"You are here with Sonny." Sam asked a little shocked.

"Yeah, I had the same reaction." Dante replied as he made his way over to Lulu, "You know some guy is waiting on your porch right?" He asked looking at Jason.

"You left him on the porch?" Emily asked as she stood up.

"Why would you care? You don't even know the guy." Jason asked confused as he glanced at Sam, who just looked away, "What did you do?" He asked again seeing Sam's face.

"You really are oblivious. What do you think they did Jason?" Patrick asked.

"Do you want to die?" Robin asked as she hit him on the shoulder.

"You two slept together." Jason mumbled to himself as he turned to his sister.

"You know someone needs to teach you how to treat guests." A voice called from the gate.

"Now is not really a good time. I would suggest running." Micheal advised the older man as he watched Jason waiting to see what he would do. Jason just shook his head and walked into the house.

"Is it too much hoping that I can have one party that no secrets come out." Sam sighed as she made her way to her brother, "You have some nerve you know that, I have known you less than a month and you think you can just barge in here and sleep with my best friend." She added as she slapped his shoulder, "You tell your father that if you or he wants anything to-do with me, we do it on my terms and he needs to-do deal with his enemies before anything can happen because I will not have my children in danger." Sam ordered, "And another thing if you hurt Emily I will kill you and I can get away with it my father is the Police Commissioner and would love to see you gone." Sam finished as she shoved the man in the pool and headed into the house.

"I love pregnant Sam." Maxie laughed as she watched her sister leave.

00000000000000000000000

Sam walked straight into Alex's room knowing that is where Jason would be, "Jase?" Sam said softly from the door, "I'm sorry I know that this isn't easy on you. He shouldn't have come over uninvited."

"Why are you apologizing? He asked as he placed the sleeping Alex back in his crib, "They are your family."

"No, you, the kids and the crazy people outside our my family." Sam corrected.

"You are allowed to let them in Sam, it doesn't mean you will love the others any less."Jason assured the brunet.

"He is a dangerous man."

"So am I and so is Sonny and Dante. Yet you are around all of us daily."

"That is different."

"No, it's the same thing. You are just looking for excuses why not to try and get to know them because you think that is what I want." Jason countered as he walked closer to her, "You have this annoying habit of putting everybody's wants above what you want." He smirked as she brushed her hair back, "All I want it for you to be happy and if getting to know the Princes is what you want, I will stand by you." He finished as he kissed her forehead.

"I am scared." Sam mumbled into his chest, "I don't want to hurt my parents."

"Alexis and Mac will support you no matter what and nothing with change that Mac is the man who raised an amazing daughter. He is your father biological or not, he raised you and loves you with all his heart." Jason explained as he rubbed Sam's back.

"I don't know what I should do."

"Don't feel like you have to make a choice now, no one is going to pressure you Sam. It's all a lot to take in, on top of everything else you have going on." He added as he placed a hand on her flat stomach.

"We are going to be parent's again." Sam smiled as she leaned into him, "You know you are my Mom's favorite." Sam replied as she looked at Jason. "because you keep giving her grandchildren." Sam finished once she was his face.

"We are going to be fine Sam, we are going to get through everything together." Jason promised as he kissed the top of her head.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter

The past month had flew by for Sam she had had very little contact with the Princes and wanted to keep it that way, at least for now. To top things off it seems that Port Charles was getting hit with a heat wave, which was odd for the beginning of September.

Sam smiled as she looked at the little girl who had her Disney princess barbie dolls all over the king size bed, the three were enjoying the central air on such a hot day. "Mommy, and baby play too." Bree smiled as she handed two barbies to Sam, "No boys!" She added as she knocked one away from Alex who was sitting between Sam's legs.

"Brie that's not nice." Sam sighed as she looked at the little girl before reaching over and grabbing the toy motorcycle and handing it to the giggling little boy.

"But Mommy only girls play doll, you and Ariel only no Alex." Aubree explained as she continued to play with the dolls.

"Ariel?" Sam questioned as she brushed the girl's hair back.  
"Little sister." Brie smiled as she pointed to Sam's stomach.

"What if it's a little boy?" Sam asked as she tickled the little boy on her lap.

"No like, girl like me and Mommy." Aubree smiled as she continued to play with her dolls.

00000000000000000000000

"Mom, I wish I could have come too." Michael replied as he tried to open the car door, while holding his books, "I can't Mom, because I have class that's why. And I don't want to be part of whatever crazy plan you have going on." Michael added finally getting the door open and succeeding in dropping his books all over the pavement, "Look I really have to go, please don't do anything stupid." He added before hanging up the phone and bending down to pick the books up.

"Are you okay?" A female voice called as he looked up to see a young women around his age with wavy dark blond hair looking at him with a smile.

"Fine, thanks." Michael replied as be took the book she was holding out.

"You're Micheal right?" The women asked as she watched the man throw the books into his backseat, "I'm Abby, we have statics together." She added as she held her hand out.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you. I'm sorry it's just hard to be fully awake at seven am, I have no idea who is in that class."

"I know, the professor is just so boring." Abby laughed as she watched Micheal smirk.

"Umm, so I was just about to head to lunch, if you wanna come?" He asked a little nervous.

"Yeah, I have some free time." Abby smiled as he motioned to the passenger seat.

"Great, I know this place that has the best fries." Micheal said as he hopped into the car.

00000000000000000000000

Sam sighed she lifted Alex into the highchair just as the waitress came over to take their order, "Hi, we will have once vanilla sundae please with extra whip cream." Sam ordered as she helped Bree into the booster seat, "Three spoons too please." She added with a smile as she looked at the laughing toddler.

"Sprinkles." Aubree added as she grabbed the spoon that the waitress had placed down.

"Of course, Sweetie." Sam smiled as brushed the curls out of the girl's face, "So, I was thinking that we could go the aquarium when …..." Sam stared, but was stopped when a little boy ran through the doors and straight to the counter.

"Cameron, come back." Elizabeth called as she waddled after the boy, "You know not to run away from Mommy." She scolded as she grabbed his arm and pulled him toward an empty table, just as the waitress brought their ice-cream.

"Ma." Alex called as he hit the table with his spoon knocking it to the ground and bringing Sam's focus to the table. Sam moved to get the spoon when someone bet her too it.

"Here you go." Lucky smiled as he placed the spoon in front of the boy and flashed a smile towards Sam, "Let me guess ice cream sundaes?" Lucky asked as he looked at the little girl who had climbed into Sam's lap, uncertain of the stranger, "They were always Mommy's favorite, extra whip cream." Lucky added with a sad smile.

"It's okay babe." Sam mumbled as she handed the girl a spoon, "What do you want Lucky?" Sam asked as she placed some of ice cream on a plate for Alex.

"I wanted to say hello." Lucky answered, "Look, I owe you an apology, barging into the hospital room like that and into your house. It wasn't right, I just want to know my daughter, she deserves to know her father." Lucky replied as he watched Sam move the girl into the chair before standing up to face the man.

"She does know her father, you made the choice to walk away. You have no right to change your mind four years later." Sam said in a hushed voice not to draw attention to the two.

"Think about Aubree."

"That is all I have ever done, think about my daughter. Lucky you have a family, focus on them."

"Our daughter, she is mine, it take's two to make a baby."

"Do you want a prize? You are right anyone can make a baby, it takes a man to be a father. As far as I am concerned you were nothing but a sperm downer, because that is all the involvement you had in girl's life." Sam said motioning to the little girl, "You are a coward, you ran away when things got too tough and look what you won Lucky, you have a wife you cheated on you with your own brother and is carrying his child and are still stupid enough to believe her lies."

"You don't know anything about us."

"You're right, because I don't care what the hell you or your whore do. Unlike you two who seem to be obsessed with everything I do .I have my own family to focus on." Sam snapped as Elizabeth moved to join the two.

"Lucky, we ordered." Elizabeth informed the two, "We have to hurry and put the play-set up for Cameron." She added, "We would love to have Aubree over, she and Cameron could get to know each other."

"Right, we will have to invite the Santa and the Tooth-fairy too, because that is the chances of my daughter spending anytime with you two fruitcakes." Sam laughed as she headed back to her table.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way. I will be part of her life." Lucky said as he grabbed Sam's hand.

"Let go of my wife." Jason hissed as he stood in the doorway, "I though I warned you about threatening my family." He spat as he grabbed Sam towards him.

"Jase the kids." Sam mumbled as she grabbed his arm and nodded towards the table where the kids were eating their ice-cream.

"Personally I would like nothing more than to kill you, but my kids mean to much to me. So I am warning you touch Sam again and I will show you how good I am at what I do." Jason hissed in Lucky's ear before heading towards the table.

"You need to stop this." Sam ordered as she looked at the cop, "If you really love him, get him help." Sam said to Elizabeth before turning back to Lucky, "Walking away was the best thing you ever did, you gave that little girl a family that adores her and made my son and this baby possible." Sam started as she placed a hand on her stomach, "I stopped hating you along time ago, because leaving you allowed me to have the family I always wanted and a man that truly loves me. It's not mine or Aubree's fault that you are unhappy with the choices you made, so stop taking it out on us. And focus on the family you want not the one you threw away." Sam finished as she headed back to her family.


	13. Chapter 13

"So everything is all set for the party next week?" Jax asked as he walked into the office.

"Yes, Jax I am more than capable of planning a charity party." Sam responded as she looked up from the file, "You know since I am apparently no longer capable of running a PI office, I can't believe you were in on this." Sam added as she glared at the man.

"Sam, do you really think it is safe for you to run all over town right now in your condition?" Jax countered as he sat across from the women. It had been a month since Jason informed Sam that Micheal and Dante were going to-be taking her place while she worked at the Metro Court, in charge of planning all the events at the hotel. Jax thought giving her an office would make it all better.

"I would have been allowed to make the choice." Sam sighed as she looked at the man, "You are supposed to be my best friend."

"I am on your side, I was trying to return the favor for helping smooth things over with Carly."

"Oh no, you are not bringing me down with you. I never told you to fly down to the island and dragging her back with you."

"Well, than why did you tell me where she was?"

"To get you angry enough so you would finally do something."

"And I did do something." Jax smirked as there was a knock on the door. A second later, Jason stood in the doorway with Alex in one arm and Brie in the other with a diaper bag on his shoulder, "Here is Mr. Mom." Jax laughed as he looked at the man.

"We came to get you for lunch." Jason smirked as he placed Aubree on the ground, who ran over to her mother.

"Sorry, already ate." Sam retorted as she grabbed Brie and pulled her into her lap.

"Well you are eating for two, I am sure you are hungry again." Jax laughed.

"How on earth did you survive a pregnant Carly?" Sam asked as she watched Jason cross the room.

"I am gonna go and call my wife." Jax said before he left the room.

"Babe, you still can't be angry at me." Jason tried once they were alone and set Alex on the ground so he could sit on the desk.

"Oh I am past angry." Sam mumbled as she smiled at the little boy.

"I should have asked you, that was wrong, but Sam this is going to give you more time with the kids and less stressful for you."

"How is working with Carly and Jax less stressful for me?" Sam asked as she looked up from the two kids.

"Mama, ice-cream?" Bree smiled as she played with Sam's necklace.

"That sounds really good." Sam answered as she tickled the little girl, causing Alex to laugh.

"But they didn't have lunch yet." Jason started but finished once he saw her face.

"Oh don't worry they will get enough to eat at the Quartermaines." Sam smiled as she stood lifting Brie with her before bending down to pick up Alex.

"What did you mean?" Jason asked as he grabbed the boy before Sam could, "I admit I overstepped, but I am only looking out for you babe." He added as he leaned down to give her a kiss.

"Nice speech and I really appreciate you looking out for me, it's just I need to make these chooses on my own." Sam smiled as she leaned away from him and headed out the door, "By the way we are still going to your Mom's for dinner." Sam laughed as they headed out the door.

00000000000000

"You are going to be making this up to be for a very long time." Jason groaned as he slammed the car door shut.

"You make it sound like I am asking you to cut off your arm." Sam smiled as she lifted Aubree out of her car seat and placed her on the ground, before walking around the truck to grab Alex. Brie trailing behind her carrying her giraffe.

"No you are asking me to have dinner with my family which is ten time worse, I don't want the kids subjected to that." Jason argued as he followed the two up the walkway.

"Oh but it is okay for them to be around my circus of a family all the time." Sam laughed as they knocked on the door.

"Oh you are just in time for dinner?" Alice greeted as she opened the door, causing Jason to groan.


	14. Chapter 14

Far Away

"I'm so glad you could make it." Monica greeted as she entered the room and pulled Sam into a hug, careful not to squish Alex.

"Like I could turn down Cook's food." Sam smiled as she pulled away from the women and glanced back at Jason, who was still standing my the door where he looked a little uncomfortable.

"Jason?" Monica said shocked to see the man standing in the house.

"Hi." Jason mumbled as he walked up behind Sam and placed a hand on her lower back.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise." Monica spoke after a moment before she pulled her son it to a hug causing Jason to tense up and quickly hugged away.

"I have another surprise for you." Sam announced as she tried to break the tension, she took a few steps back before she set Alex on the ground and smiled as he teetered over to the doctor.

"Oh my, when did this happen?" Monica asked with a smile as she bent down to pick the boy up.

"Almost a week ago." Sam answered just as Tracy came into the room with Aubree trailing behind her carrying something.

"I think you lost one." Tracy muttered as she looked down at the little girl who was eating a brownie. For some reason Aubree had always attached herself to the older women, even though she acted cold to Sam and Jason, she spoiled the little girl every chance that she got, "About time you got here. Dinner has been ready for fifteen minutes and if I have to listen to that man tell one more story, I will stab him with a fork." Tracy added as she headed into the dinning room.

"Micheal should be here any minute, he had a project to finish." Sam responded as she took Alex from Monica and followed Tracy into the other room.

"Micheal is coming?" Monica asked not believing how the night was turning out, she was used to Sam and the kids coming to dinner once a month, but Jason and Micheal were rarely, let alone together. She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock at the door.

"He will do anything Sam asks." Jason mumbled as the guest walked in.

"You are one to talk." Micheal smirked as Monica pulled him into a hug.

Sam came to a sudden stop as she entered the dinning room and saw who was sitting between Emily and Dante. "Oh Samantha. You get prettier every time I see you." Edward greeted as he hugged the smaller woman, "And this one keeps growing, soon he will be running ELQ." Edward mused as he took the little boy from Sam and headed back to the table.

"Sammy." Luke greeted from the bar as he filled his drink.

"Oh, you are here." Lulu sighed as she came into the room, "I just tried to call you." She added as she pulled Sam into a hug, "I wanted to warn you." She whisperer as she pulled away.

"Everyone let take a seat dinner is going to get cold." Monica informed the group as she came into the room with Jason and Micheal.

"Well, this night is looking up." Micheal smirked as he saw who was in the room.

"Micheal sit." Sam ordered as she pointed to the empty chair next to Lulu. The boy frowned before taking his seat. Sam just shook her head as she grabbed the seat next to Edward, which caused Alex to reach for his mom. She smiled as she pulled the boy into her arms.

"You know ignoring me, is not going to make me go away." Damien said speaking up for the first time as he looked directly at his younger sister.

"You know this Neanderthal?" Tracy asked as she took a sip of wine and watched as Aubree climbed out of the chair next to her and headed over to Dante and Lulu, where she climbed into Dante's lap.

"Oh, you don't know?" Dante laughed.

"Would I have asked if I did?" Tracy sneered as she glared at the man.

"This loser is Sam's long lost brother, who should go back to Russia." Micheal informed the group as he picked at his steak.

"Natasha had another child? " Luke asked suddenly taken interest in the conversation.

"Different moms, same dad." Sam explained as she feed Alex some mashed potatoes.

"Why are you here?" Jason hissed as he glared at the man.

"He is a guest of Emily's and is welcomed in this house." Monica spoke,"So, Micheal Emily tells us you are in school." Monica added trying to change the subject.

"Yeah." Micheal answered a little unsure.

"Oh, so you are trying to-be a law abiding citizen this week." Tracy said sarcastically.

"We are very proud of Micheal." Sam smiled, "No matter what he chooses to-do."

"It's only a matter of time before he follows in dear daddy's footsteps. I mean look at Dante, a cop one day, now he is a mobster."

"So are half the people in this room." Dante smirked as he shot a look at Sam's brother.

"You have got to be kidding me." Tracy said as she glared at the man.

"You have no way of proving that, I have never been convicted of a crime unlike a certain person. Jason care to say anything?"

"You will be making this up to me." Jason said in a husky voice as he placed a hand on her thigh ignoring the man across the table.

"On that note, Jason and I have an announcement to make." Sam smiled as she called everyone's attention.

"You have come to your senses and are leaving this low life?" Damien asked causing Emily to slap his shoulder.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Jason hissed having enough of this man.

"As a matter a fact I do. You are the one keeping my sister away from her family, keeping her from knowing her father and brother because you are threatened for some reason."

"If Sam wanted anything to-do with you people, I would support her in a heartbeat. She made a choice, so you should respect that."

"One I bet you made for her, Sam is probably to afraid of your reaction to tell you the truth."

"You are only alive because you are Sam's family."

"You could disappear very easily, no one would actually ask questions, the police commissioner wants you gone any way." Micheal added not liking this man at all.

"Will you both shut it." Sam yelled, "Is this how you try to get me to spend time with you? By attacking my husband."

"Some husband, always running after every woman in town." Damien countered as he glared at the man. Who a second later jumped up as water spilled into his lap, Aubree quickly slipped off Dante's lap and hurried back to Tracy, "I did good Aunt Tracy?" Aubree asked with a smile.

"Very good." Tracy smirked as she brushed the girls hair away from her face.

"Me no like, mean man, make Mommy said." Aubree said as she frowned.

"It's okay Angel." Jason smiled as he walked over to the girl and picked her up.

"I think it's time you leave, young man." Edward ordered as he looked at Dante, "I will not have you attacking my family." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Dante and Micheal escorted the man out of the room, followed by Emily and Lulu.

"You were saying you had news." Monica asked as she tried to bring everyone back to the same page.

"Right, umm so Jason and I are having another baby." Sam mumbled a little shocked at just what happened.

"You two just can't help yourselves can you?" Luke asked with smirk, "Well I will drink to that." He added with a laugh.

"You will drink to anything." Tracy started, "This one is not taking away any on my inheritance or ELQ."

"That is one thing we can agree on." Jason muttered.

"Though I do admit Sam, you do raise beautiful children with genes you had to work with." Tracy added as she smiled at Brie.

"This is wonderful news." Monica gushed as she pulled Sam and Jason into a hug, careful not to squish the kids.

000000000000000000


	15. Chapter 15

Jason gripped the steering wheel as he pulled on to the road that leads to the house, "I bet you are wishing that you were smart enough to think of that." Michael grinned from the passenger seat. Sam had left the Quartermaines early to take the kids home because Alex had gotten sick. She had made Michael and Jason stay for dessert, saying they needed to spend time with the family. Jason knew better, Sam was paying him back for make her work at the MetroCourt.

"She left us there." Jason muttered not taking his eyes off the road.

"Yes, your wife left you at your parents' house. That's horrible." Michael said sarcastically, "She even made Alex throw up, just so she could pay you back." Michael added as they pulled into the driveway. Jason didn't say anything and just hopped out of the car and started for the house.

Jason didn't make it half way up to the house when crying could be heard coming from the house, which was odd. Alex never cried like that unless Sam was not around. Having a feeling something might be wrong; Jason rushed to the front door, the feeling only intensified when he saw that the front door was wide open. Wasting no time he pulled out his gun and cautiously walked into the house, Michael following behind him.

After making sure the downstairs was clear, Jason ordered Michael to call Dante, before heading up stairs where the crying toddler was. Just as Jason made it to Alex's room he let out a gasp, seeing that the crib was tipped over. Rushing over to the beat red boy, he quickly lifted him and gave him a once over. The blankets had cushioned his fall, his eyes and face was red from all the crying. Seeing the boy in this state only worried Jason more. Where were Sam and Aubree? There was no way Sam would let anything happen to their kids, she was tougher than a mother bear when it came to protecting them.

"Jason." Michael called as he came up the stairs, "Dante is on his way here. What happened?" He asked once he saw the state of the room and the boy in Jason's arms.

"Take him and stay here." Jason ordered as he handed the boy off and rushed back down the hall and stopped when he came to Aubree's room which was torn apart, with a bloody Sam laying in the middle. Not wasting a minute he rushed over to her, setting the gun down he reached over for a pulse, letting out a sigh of relief as he felt one. "You need to hold on." Jason whispered as he examined her, she had a long gash on her arm and one on her leg, what worried him the most was the blood on the back of her head. Taking off his jacket he wrapped it around her as he lifted her up bridal style.

He walked out of the room; the only thing on his mind was getting Sam and Alex to the hospital. "Jason!" A woman cried from down stairs. Jason just looked up quick enough to see that his sister and Damien. Emily seeing Sam in his arms immediately rushed to her brother, "What happened?"

"I don't know, I came home the door was open and you could hear Alex screaming from the driveway." He explained as he looked at her sister.

"We need to get her to the hospital." Emily said as she jumped into doctor mode. She turned towards Michael grabbing Alex, "Where is Brie?" She asked after not seeing the little girl.

"I want you to stay here and wait for Dante, fill him in and have him take a look around. No cops." Jason barked as he rushed out the door, Damien and Emily following behind.

"What the hell is going on?" Mac yelled as he got off the elevator and into the private waiting room where, Lulu, Dante, Michael, Carly, Jax, and Maxie were waiting, "Does anyone think that I should know that my daughter and grandson are in the hospital." He added as he looked around, Alexis laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You are here now." Maxie stated.

"How is she?" Alexis asked a panicked look on her face.

"She is going to have a headache for a while, the laceration wasn't too deep, just took a few stiches." Emily answered as she entered the room, "She will have some bruises and scratches, but she was lucky." Emily finished as she looked around the room.

"The baby?" Carly asked unsure.

"All the vitals are fine Dr. Lee did and ultrasound and it came up clean." Patrick answered as he and Robin came in the room.

"Alex?" Lulu asked from Dante's arms, her face tearstained and eye's puffy.

"Clean bill of health, he was just a little shaken from the fall." Robin replied.

"Now that we know they are safe, why the hell was I not notified the minute this happened? My daughter and grandson were attached and granddaughter is missing."

"Jason wanted to give his men time, before your guys came barging in and making a mess of things. The cops in this town are too busy trying to pin my Dad and Jason for something, to-do anything else." Michael retorted.

"It's Jason's fault that Aubree is missing." Mac snapped back.

"Can we all stop with the piss contest, my niece is out there scared and alone. Finding her is what is important, so let's put all the petty crap aside and worry about finding her." Carly yelled as she stood up and looked around the room.

"I actually agree with her on this." Alexis spoke as she turned to Mac, "Jason and Jax can maneuver easier than you or I can." She added as she turned to her husband.

"We have men at the airports and bus station already; we don't want to get the media involved just yet." Mac said with a heavy sigh.

"That's smart, the last thing we need is an enemy finding out about this." Dante added.

"What makes you think that one of your enemies didn't take her?" Alexis asked confused.

"Why just take Aubree? Why not Alex too? His room was turned over like they were looking for someone. If they wanted to send a message to Jason they would take both his kids." Dante stated.

"You think they are trying to send a message to Sam?"

"Or someone related to Sam. The way everything happed, it seems like they wanted to make it clear who they were after. Aubree is not Jason's child by blood, she is Sam's. They wanted to make it known who they were going after. Not to be mistaken for an enemy of Jason, that is why they didn't take Alex." Dante finished.

"They came after Sam to send a message to the Princes." Jax concurred.

"Why? Sam has had little contact with them."

"It doesn't matter; she is still Kyle's daughter and can be used to send a message." Sonny informed the group.

"Damien did show up right after we got there," Michael exclaimed.

"He came by to apologize for the things he said at dinner, he had no idea what happened. He is worried for his sister." Emily defended.

"I am going to have a little chat with Kyle." Mac informed everyone as he stood up and headed out of the room, "Keep an eye on the other one." He added as he shot Dante and Patrick a look.

"I am going to call in a few favors." Jax said as he pulled out his phone and followed Mac out.

"I'll go sit with Alex." Lulu offered as Maxie followed her.

0000000000000000000000000000

Jason let out a heavy sigh as he held Sam's hand; here they were in the hospital again for the fourth time in the last three months. He would do anything if he could take her place, he felt helpless; his wife and son laid in the hospital and his daughter was out in God only knows where.

"Aubree!" Sam screamed as she shot up in the bed.

"Sam." Jason breathed as the woman looked around confused.

"Where am I? Aubree! Jason you have to help her. I had put the kids to bed and had gone into our room to change when I heard Alex cry. I was on my way to his room when I heard voices coming from Bree's room. There were two men, I injured on, but the other one caught me by surprise." Sam cried as she looked at Jason, "Where is she?" She asked tears streaming down her face.

"Sam…. I am so sorry." He said as he pulled her towards him.

"No!" She yelled as she pushed away from him, "Why are you here? Why are you not out there looking for our daughter? Do you not care?"

"Sam." Jason said firmly as he grabbed her shoulders, "I had to make sure you and Alex were okay. I am doing everything I can to find her." He tried again as he pulled her back into his lap.

"Alex?" She sobbed.

"He is fine." Jason confirmed as he rubbed her back.

"We need to get her back."

"We are going too, I am not going to rest until she is in our arms, even if I have to rip this town apart brick by brick." Jason promised as he pulled her close, letting the tears fall.


	16. Chapter 16

Getting There

Sam glanced out the doorway before she headed out the door and quickly headed down the hallway towards Alex's room. She just needed to get out of that bed, it has been two days, the hospital wanted to make sure everything was okay with the two of them or so that is what she was told, Sam had a feeling that Jason had conspired with his mother and her sister to keep her in the hospital as long as possible and out of danger. She was tired of everyone coming into the room with that look of pity and asking the same question; was she okay. How on earth was she supposed to be okay, her daughter was missing and no one knew who she was. Jason and the others were working around the clock looking for a lead but so far nothing, what was making her more nervous was that the kidnappers had yet to make contact. As she made her way down the hall, an arm shot out and grabbed her. She quickly elbowed the man in the side, so he would let go. "Shit Sam." The man groaned as he grabbed his side.

"Damion?" Sam asked turning around, "Oh my god, I am sorry." She started, "What the hell were you thinking grabbing me like that? Don't you think I am a little jumpy without your help?" She snapped after a second.

"I was coming to see you, you know in your room where you are supposed to be resting." Damion retorted as he rubbed his side.

"If this is about you apologizing, I already told you I forgive you." Sam answered as she poked her head out the door, "Now I am going to see my son."

"Okay, let me at-least let me come with you." He called as he followed her out of the room, he knew the last thing me needed was Emily to know he let his sister walk around the hospital alone.

"Have you talked to Jason?" Sam asked after a minute, "Emily said that you were helping out, that they think it might be an enemy of Kyle's." She added seeing her brother's reaction.

"Jason told you he would handle it."

"You really expect me to be okay with that. Sit in my hospital bed like a good little girl, while my daughter is out there." Sam practically yelled.

"He doesn't want you to get stressed out or to-do something crazy."

"Please, I need something. If you want this relationship to work you are going to need to help me."

"That a little low, you will give me a shot if I tell you what I know?"

"I didn't mean it like that. I am sorry. I am saying I want to give you a chance, I need someone who is going to tell me the truth and not worry about anything else. Something we both know you are more than willing to-do. Everyone else to worried about my reaction to tell me what is going on."

"Our Dad has a good idea who might behind this. The good news Aubree is still in town, there is no way she is going to be able to get out of her with all the security, between Jax,Mac, Dad, Sonny and Jason, they are on top of things." Damion responded as they rounded the hall towards the children's rooms. Just as they rounded the corner, Sam quickly stopped and grabbed Damion's arm and quickly went back around the corner, "Care to share?"

"That man." Sam mumbled as she glanced around the corner.

"What about him?" He asked as he looked over Sam's shoulder and and looking at the man who was standing outside Alex's room.

"It's him." Sam stuttered as she back up against the wall.

"Him? One from the other night." Damion growled.

"He looks familiar, the man that grabbed me when I first went into the room had a tiger's head on his inner arm." Sam explained, as soon as the words were out of her mouth Damion headed around the corner and straight to the man.

"What the hell?" The man shouted as Damion shoved him against the wall face first.

"Don't mind me." He hissed before he ripped the man's leave up so he could get a good look at his arms, "So what came here to finish the job?" Damion growled once he saw the man's tattoo.

"I am here to visit a friend and got turned around." The man cried out as Damion shoved him harder into the wall.

"His side, I was able to jab a piece of the broken lamp into his side before I was knocked out." Sam informed as she moved to join her brother. Which caused Damion to reach around and grab his gun and hand it to Sam. "Move and she will shoot." Damion advised the man as he brushed his hands down man's sides.

"You need me alive." The man hissed as Damion brushed his injury.

"Alive yes, but only enough pieces so you can talk." Damion replied as he grabbed the knife, gun and note that he had found on the man and handed the later to Sam, "We need somewhere safe to him, than call Jason." Damion said in a softer tone as he looked to his sister who read the note while still holding the gun at the man.

"I know where we can take him, but no Jason." Sam begged as she as she folded the note, "Please." She pleaded as she shot the man a look.

"Fine, I am already on Jason's shit list. We are going to need to find a way to get the two of you out of here unnoticed." Damion mused as he looked around.

"The service elevator is this way." Sam informed him as she pointed down the hall.

"No!" A voice called from the opposite end.

"Lulu, what are you doing here?" Sam asked shocked as she saw the blonde.

"I came here to see you and big shocker you were not in your room." Lulu stated as she crossed her arms.

"Not to interrupt, we need to get going." Damion interrupted as he pushed the man down the hall and towards the service elevator.

"Lulu, I need you to stay with Alex and give this to Jason." Sam informed the blonde as she handed the note over, "Please wait an hour before you call him, this is something I have to-do." Sam pleaded as she pulled the blond into a hug.

"I don't like this, but I trust you." Lulu said, "Stay safe and bring her home."

00000000000000000

"Okay where are you parked?" Sam asked as she pulled Damion's coat tighter around her and they stayed in the shadow of the building.

"I was going to ask you that?" Damion laughed as he stopped.

"I was brought here by an ambulance, what is your excuse."

"Sam!" A voice called from the parking lot.

"Are you kidding me?" Damion hissed as he shoved the man into the near by bushes, "Who is this?"

He asked leaning closer to his sister.

"My ex." Sam mumbled as Lucky made his way over.

"What are you doing out here?" Lucky asked as he gave Sam a once over and noticed her in a hospital gown with a rode, flip flops and a leather jacket.

"Taking a nice walk." Sam sighed as she gave a small smile just as there was a groan from the bushes.

"Excuse me." Damion said as he stalked over towards the bushes, but not before taking a rock with him.

Lucky didn't say anything and just pulled Sam into a hug, which shocked the woman. "We are going to find your little girl. I am sorry I didn't come here sooner." Lucky whispered as he pulled away.

"You were where you needed to-be, getting better." Sam said as she tried to confront the man. After the last time the two of them talked and tough love by Luke and Lulu, Lucky had checked himself into rehab and demanded a paternity test from L iz. For the first time Sam saw a glimmer of the Lucky she used to know.

Damion appeared a moment later, "Hi I'm Sam's brother. You must be the ass of a cop who left her alone and pregnant. I like Jason more than you, that is something almost impossible." Damion greeted as he tossed the rock aside, "So we are going to skip the question section and going to head back in. So bye." Damion finished as he waited for the man to leave.

"Who is behind the bushes?" Lucky asked.

"We do not have to answer that? Do you have a car?" Damion countered as he turned back towards the man.

"Yes?" He answered hesitantly.

"Good we are going to need that." Damion demanded as he pointed his gun towards Lucky.

"This is not helping us." Sam growled as she tried to grab the gun.

"We need your keys please." Damion tried again.

"I have not letting you take Sam anywhere."

"Seriously, when have you been so caring about my sister? And if I planned on kidnapping Sam I would have a getaway car."

"I am trying to make up for my mistakes with both Sam and Aubree. I have let that little girl down enough. If this is about finding her, I want in."

"Lucky you don't have to make amends for anything Lucky." Sam tried not wanting to bring anyone else in on this.

"We need a car Sam, it looks like the only way we are going to get it is he comes along." Damion urged.

"Fine." Sam finally agreed.

"Car?" The taller man asked as he hoisted up the unconscious body over his shoulder and followed the cop.

000000000000000

"So what do you know?" Damion asked with a smirk as he glared down at the man tried to a chair.

"I already told you a man named Alders contacted me for the job, he wanted me to kidnap the girl."

"Why?"

"I don't know." the man answered.

"Maybe losing another finger will help you remember." Damion hissed as he pulled out a bloody knife.

After leaving the hospital, the group had made there way to one of the safe houses. Damion was working on getting answers while Sam and Lucky waited in the Kitchen. "Are you sure yo don't want anything to eat?" Lucky asked as there was another scream from the basement.

"I can't."

"Why haven't you called Jason yet?" Lucky asked as he set next to the woman.

"I said somethings I shouldn't have." Sam said after a minute, "I was scared and accused him of not caring about Brie because she wasn't his." Sam said in a hushed voice, "I never meant that, she is his in every way that matters."

"He knows that. You were just worried for your daughter." Lucky tired to confront.

"It hurt him, that look in his eye. The thing Jason fears is his family being taken way from him." Sam stated as her eyes began to tear.

"I am not here to step on any toes Sam, I have let Aubree down every time it has mattered, this time is going to be different." Lucky promised.

"I am glad you got the help you needed Lucky, Cameron needs some stability in his life. You are a good person Lucky, it just got buried under the lies, betrayal and the drinking." Sam sighed as she turned to face the man.

"I let you down Sam. When it mattered most."

"I asked you to walk away Lucky, I was so scared that you were going to fight me for Aubree and you were going to win and I would lose everything to the bitch. I couldn't bare losing one more thing to her, so I asked you to give her up. And look how that ended up, our daughter is somewhere scared and alone because of me."

"Sam no one could have known that this was going to happen. You have given her the best life, a loving family, siblings and a father that would move heaven and earth for those kids." Lucky explained as he pulled Sam into a hug, "No matter how much it hurts, you did the right thing by walking away. I was too blinded to see the hurt I had been causing you, I wish I could blame all of it on the pills and alcohol, but it was my choice. I let the fear of you leaving me for Jason, cause me to start a relationship with Liz, leave you before you could leave me." Lucky explained as he pulled away.

"I married you Lucky."

"Only because I was the one who stuck around. I saw the way you looked at Jason, I used to wish you would look at me that way. I was foolish to believe that I could compare to what the two of you shared. I thought over time you would love me like you loved him." Lucky interrupted, "Part of me always knew you two were meant to be, I just didn't want to admit it. I knew you loved me just not the same way you loved him."

"Lucky I married you because I loved you and you were always there for me." Sam countered.

"I am not blaming you Sam, I am just stating that we were not meant to be. You and Jason are, look at everything you have been through. But he needs to be let in on what is going on, Aubree is his daughter just as much as yours. You can not avoid him because you are scared he is angry about something you said in a moment of fear." Lucky confessed just as Damion came in.

000000000000000

"What?" Jason growled as he glared at the blonde.

"Sam asked me to sit with Alex and give you this. That is all." Lulu explained as she handed the note over.

"You just let her walk off with a strange man?"

"No, Damion is with her." Lulu spoke up as Dante placed an arm around her.

"What does the note say?" The ex-cop asked as he looked from Lulu to Jason.

"It's a note demanding that the Princes turn over all their offshore holdings to this account number." Jason explained as he pulled out his phone, "Spinelli, I need you to track down this number." Jason ordered before shutting the phone.

"Did Sam say anything else?"

"Just that she needed to handle this." Lulu informed the two before heading back into Alex's room.

"What do you wanna do boss?" Dante asked as he focused on the blue eyed man.

"Find Sam. She left probably dumped her phone." Jason started just as his phone started to ring.

"Morgan." He answered not recognizing the number.

"Jase." Sam mumbled on the other line .

"Babe, where are you?" He breathed a sigh of relief hearing her voice.

"I am so sorry, I never meant that you didn't care. I know you love her, you are her father. I was just scared. Please don't be mad." Sam rambled.

"I know, I was never mad at you. Where are you? Are you and the baby okay?"

"We are at the safe house, we have one of the guys that attacked me."

"What?"

"I thought Lulu told you?"

"She left that little fact out. I am on my way."

"No I need you to go to Kyle and tell him that Mason Alders is the one that arranged this, apparently he wanted to make Kyle pay. Something about knowing what it is like for Kyle to lose a family member." Sam explained.

"You are not coming back to the hospital, are you?"

"I am going after out daughter."


	17. Chapter 17

Sam let out a deep sigh as she set the shovel down, "You know I am not going to even ask how you know about this place." Damion sighed as he glanced over at his sister, "That's right, I forgot what your husband does for a living. You are really all over the board when it comes to men; a cop and than a mob enforcer. Good move by the way, leaving the cop at the cabin." Damion rambled as he shoved the tarp into the hole.

"Are we sure his information was right?" Sam asked finally speaking up.

"I had a guy scope the area out, a girl fitting Aubree's description is there along with three guards. The house is off some dirty road, not many people around." Damion explained he started to fill the hole in, "Are we sure we can trust the cop?"

"Lucky is a good shot." Sam responded as she lifted the shovel.

"Not what I asked. He is a cop, how do you know that he won't turn around and use this against you."

"I trust him."

"Why? I don't understand how you still trust him after everything he has done to you." He asked as they finished filling in the hole.

"I don't know how to explain it, I just do. That man that I saw tonight is not the same man that made all those threats." Sam explained as she followed her brother towards the truck, "Can I borrow your phone?" Sam asked holding her hand out.

"Yeah, so I am guessing we are going to swing by the house pick up your ex and than head to the cabin." Damion guessed as he handed her the phone.

"Yeah." Sam answered as she dialed a familiar number.

"Where are you?" Jason asked his voice full of worry.

"Did you get in touch with Kyle?" Sam countered as Damion pulled back onto the road.

"Yes, he said that it was taken care of." Jason answered. "Sam I need to know where you are? Okay? I know that you think you have to-do this on your own but you are not thinking clearly, this is not just about getting Aubree back, it is making sure everyone comes home safe." Jason said in a soft voice.

"I need to tell you something." Sam started.

"Okay now is not the time for heartfelt speeches." Damion interrupted as he grabbed the phone from Sam, "We had to bring the cop, who is a total ass by the way, into this because we needed away to get out of the hospital. We have the location on Bree and are heading there now. 565 Sparrow Heights." Damion informed the enforcer before slamming it shut.

000000000000000

Sam quietly worked her way up to the window with Damion and Lucky trailing behind her. Sam let out a sob as soon as she saw Brie sitting on a couch watching TV, with two men walking around the room.

"Sam." Damion mumbled as he turned the woman so she was facing him, "We are going to get her back." He promised as he hugged her.

"What is the plan?" Lucky asked in a hushed tone.

"We have to make a move, they are going to get suspicious that the other guy has yet to come back. I am going to go in the front and cause a diversion, Cop you are going to go to secure the exits. Sam, you are going to go in and get Aubree and get out." Damion informed the two as he gently pushed San away and handed her the spare gun, "Only in case of an emergency." He explained as he placed the gun in her hand, "I want you in and out." He repeated as he headed towards the door.

As soon as Damion was in the door, Lucky guided Sam to the window before he headed around the side of the cabin. Sam waited until she saw both men leave the room that she quietly opened the window and climbed in. "Brie." Sam said with a smile as soon as she was in the room.

"Mommy." The little girl cried out as soon as she saw her mother, "Mean men lie." Aubree cried as she burrowed her face into Sam's hair.

"What did they tell you?" Sam asked as she cuddled the girl closer to her.

"They said that you and Daddy don't want me anymore cause of the new baby and I have a new family now." Lila mumbled.

"Baby, Daddy and I love you so much and nothing is going to change that." Sam explained as he eyes started to water, "Some mean man took you away from us and we tried everything to come and get you." Sam added just as the door slammed open.

"Get the hell away from her." The man yelled as he pointed the gun at Sam and Brie. Sam quickly bent down grab the gun that she had left on the ground and at the same time pushed Aubree behind her. But the man reached her first and hit her face with the butt of the gun and knocked her to the ground, "I will not ask you again." The man growled as he kicked Sam's gun away and moved to grab Aubree, but was stopped when the sound of gunfire echoed through the door, which caused the man to fall to the ground.

"Sam!" Lucky called from the doorway as he lowered his gun and took in the appearance of Sam and the little girl in.

"Mommy." Bree cried into Sam's side as Lucky came closer to the two.

"It's okay." Sam said as she brushed the little girl's hair back, "He's a friend."

"We have to get out of here, Damion found a bomb." Lucky explained as he helped Sam stand, only for her to stumble, "Your head." Lucky mumbled as he brushed her hair back so he could get a good look at her forehead, where there was a large scratch.

"I am fine, you said we need to get out of here." Sam insisted as she pushed out of his grip and turned back towards her daughter, "Brie we are going to play a game okay." Sam smiled as she knelled down in-front of the girl, "Alright we are going on an adventure okay and we are going to need to go through the window." Sam explained as the little girl nodded.

"You need to go first Sam, than I will hand her down to you." Lucky explained as he moved towards the window making sure it was open all the way.

"Okay, Damion is he okay?" San asked after a second.

"He was taking care of the others and is going to meet us out front." Lucky insisted as he handed Aubree to Sam, "We need to go."

"Sam." A voice called from the window, causing the two to look down.

"Jason." Sam gasped in shock of seeing the man.

"Daddy." Bree called at the same time.

"Let's go." Jason called as he handed his hand out to take Aubree, just as there was a click heard behind the three. The next thing Sam knew she was on the ground with Aubree in her arms and red liquid covering her.

"Sam!" Jason yelled as he pulled his gun out and fired at the man until he fell. He was about to climb into the window just as Damion ran into the room.

"What the hell is taking so long? What part of bomb do you not..." The black haired man started before he had a look around. "Sam!" He called at seeing the state she was in.

"Lucky, he took the bullet for us." Sam tried as she lightly pushed Lucky off of her.

"I had to stop him." Lucky chocked out.

"Don't talk." Sam ordered sadly as she held her hands against the wound, while Damion handed Aubree to Jason.

"I was wrong Sam, I made a mistake and I am so sorry." Lucky coughed as he looked at Sam, "I was selfish."

"We are going to get you out of here." Sam promised as she tried to help Lucky stand.

"You need to go." Lucky ordered as he pushed the tearing women towards her brother, who forced her out the window and into Jason's arms.

Damion was dragging Lucky out of the window just in time as the room blew up in flames, the force throwing the four to the ground. Jason quickly covered Sam to the ground cushioning her fall and covering her at the same time. "Are you okay?" Jason asked as he lifted the two of them up and carried Sam over to where Dante was waiting with Aubree.

"The ambulance is on the way." Dante informed.

"Not in time." Damion said in a grim voice as he removed his finger from Lucky's throat and looked to Sam who just collapse in Jason's arms.


	18. Chapter 18

Far Away

"Alright, that should do it." Patrick replied as he placed the last butterfly bandage on the gash Sam had gotten on her forehead that she had gotten when one of the kidnappers had hit her.

The group had arrived at the hospital an hour ago and it had taken that long to convince Sam that Aubree would be fine with Emily and her brother for a few minutes while she got checked out. Aubree had made out of the cabin safe and sound with the exception of a few scrapes, Damion had suffered from some smoke inhalation but was other wise fine, "I am going to go get Jason and than see if your room ready." Patrick announced, before he headed towards the doorway where Jason was waiting. Sam didn't say a word and just kept staring off into space, which she had done since they first arrived.

"Monica was able to put you and the kids in the same room." Jason spoke as he came into the room, "Hey." Jason said in a soft voice as he placed an arm on Sam's leg once he was in front of her, "Come back to me." Sam turned her gave on to Jason who gave her a small smile in return.

"The kids?" Sam asked in a tired voice as Jason sat next to her.

"Robin and Emily are with Bree and Alex is waiting in your room with Micheal." Jason answered as he brushed her hair back, "I know you are trying to be strong for everyone, but it's just you and me Babe." Jason mumbled as he caressed her cheek.

"It's not fair and it's all my fault." Sam cried as she turned into his chest.

"No!" Jason said firmly as he held her tight, "Lucky made a choice to come with you, you didn't drag him along; he felt that he needed to prove something." Jason said as he pulled away enough so he could look Sam in the eye.

"If I didn't force Lucky out of Aubree's life, he wouldn't have felt the need to risk his life." Sam sobbed.

"Lucky made the choice not to be in Aubree's life, you did what you had to-do to protect her." Jason argued, "Lucky died so you and our daughter could live and he would not want you to blame yourself for that."

"He had finally gotten his life on track and now it is just over."

"Sam,listen to me, I am grateful for the sacrifice Lucky made so you could here; but I am not going to let you blame yourself for something that was out of your control. All the shit that Lucky put you through was no ones fault but his own." Jason spoke as he ran his hands down her side. "One good deed does not cancel out all the bad ones; as bad as that sounds. Let his death be his redemption, not something you blame yourself for." Jason finished as he pulled her close to him.

"Sorry to interrupt but Monica needs you to sign Alex's release papers." Damion informed the couple as he stood in the doorway with a duffel bag, "I will say with her while you go." He added once he saw Jason's hesitant expression to leave Sam alone.

"You okay?" Jason asked as he kissed her on her forehead once she nodded.

"I have just the thing that will make you happy." Damion grinned once Jason left the room and made his way over to the bed. Sam just shot him a confused look. Damion just smirked as he opened a pocket on the bag and pulled out a small wrapped thing, "I have to look after my sister and little niece or nephew." He added as he handed Sam the brownie, "There is also a change of clothes and don't worry Lulu got them, I didn't go snooping through your draws." Damion laughed as he tried to lightened the mood.

"Thank you." Sam mumbled as she bit into the brownie.

"I am just looking out for my little sister." Damion replied as he pulled the clothes out, "I'll be right outside." He added as he walked out of the room and closed the door.

000000000000000

Sam had just finished pulling the sweatshirt over her head when the door was shoved open, "Knocking would be nice." Sam retorted thinking that it was her brother barging in.

"How dare you sit there like you aren't responsible for my husbands death!" The nurse yelled as she stood in the doorway, which caused Sam to whip around shocked to see the woman standing there.

"Elizabeth I never wanted it to turn out like that." Sam said as she stared at the nurse.

"I find that hard to believe, all Lucky wanted to-do was be in his daughter's life and you couldn't even give him that. He tried to prove himself to you time and time again, only for you to shoot him down every time you got the chance." Liz hissed as she walked closer to the woman.

"I am not the one who drove him to drinking and than got pregnant by his brother." Sam countered as the door swung open again to show a shocked looking Damion.

"Oh great another man to fight Sam's battles for her. What having Dante,Jax,Patrick,Sonny and Jason at your beck and call wasn't enough."

"I would have the urge to drink if I was married to you too." Dante thought out loud, " I am not here to fight her battles, I know better than anyone she is more than capable of that, I am here to make sure she doesn't end up in jail." He explained to the shorter woman as he made his way to sit on the bed.

"Don't you think I wish I could go back and stop this all from happening, but I can't Lucky is dead and I played a part in that I don't deny. Lucky is a cop Elizabeth, that is his job to save people and to put his life on the line."

"Sugarcoat it all you want, my son no longer had a father because of you and that bastard child. Aubree would have been better off if you had never found her, I just wish they would have taken your son as well."

"How can you say something like that you are a mother?" Sam asked shocked at how far Elizabeth was willing to go to hurt her. Sam also took a step back and tried to resist the urge to punch the woman, who was unfortunately pregnant.

"I hate you so much, I tried everything to get Lucky to leave you I mean I even slept with that scumbag lawyer so I could get pregnant thinking that Lucky would finally see the light, but no you had to go get yourself knocked up and Lucky was suddenly willing to work on your marriage."Liz blurted out not thinking.

"Lucky did leave me and married you."

"Only once I showed him the little tape of you and Jason from that steamy night at Jake's. Than he was all too willing to listen to me. You are such a hypocrite you cheated on Lucky while you were married."

"Lucky and I were split up at the time because I found the two of you in bed together. I was a fool it think that it was only a one time thing."

"You still cheated, it doesn't mattered if you were on a break or not, you were married."

"You are going to stand there and lecture me on being faithful, Lucky knew about Jason and I, I told him the day after it happened. Sam asked as she glared at the women, "Why are you so focused on digging up the past?"

"Because I am here to relieve your secret." Elizabeth said matter a factually as she crossed her arms.

"You really want to focus your energy on this, Lucky just died Elizabeth. I know you are hurting but lashing out is not..."

"Don't even pretend you are looking out for Lucky considering the lie you told him for the last four years."

"What you that be?"

"Who Aubree's father really is." Sam opened her mouth to say something, but was too shocked to say anything. There was no way that could be true. Sam had taken a paternity test as soon as she was able too and before she told Lucky she had been pregnant.

Sam thought back to the night this all started; Sam had told Lucky that she was going to be working late and not to wait up, but her lead turned up to be a dead end and decided to head home early, that is where she found Elizabeth and her husband on the couch together. Sam had thrown her wedding ring at them, told Lucky it was over and drove straight to Jake's; where she ran into Jason, who had been out of town for almost a year. Sam collapsed into his arms and one thing led to another and they slept together. A week later Sam was foolish enough to believe Lucky when he said it was a one time thing and wanted to work on there marriage. Five months later, Sam found out the truth and left.

"You don't have anything to say? To defend yourself?" Elizabeth hissed as she smirked.

"Do you think if I knew Jason was Bree's father I wouldn't tell anyone about it? If that was the truth it would have made my life ten times easier."

"You didn't tell anyone because you wanted to string Lucky along, have his as a backup plan." Elizabeth answered, "Which worked because all he ever did was talk about you. I thought that when he and I were finally married and had a family he would forget about you."

"Why on earth would I want the man that cheated on me for a year on my marriage and never there for his daughter, while I had one who was faithful to me and a wonderful father?"

"Because you always have to be the center of attention when it comes to the men in your life."

"I had a paternity test done."

"Which can easily be done."

"Obviously because you were able to-do it." Sam snapped back having enough of the nurses lie, "How about you never telling Lucky the truth about Cameron."

"That is the funny part and how I found out about all of this, I paid a lab technician to change the results of the test to say Lucky Spencer was the father." Liz smiled as she started, "I came across this, when I was going through Aubree's paper work the last time she was here." She replied as she held out a sheet of paper and threw it on the bed so Sam could see, "Aubree's blood type doesn't match yours or Lucky's. Yet is the same as your son's." She finished with a smile.

"So you are saying that the technician change Sam's test and not yours; which would mean that Cameron is really Lucky's son and Aubree is Jason." Damion said as he tried to understand what was going on and than handed the piece of paper to his sister.

"Yes and at first I thought Sam knew the whole time but tonight made it clear she had no idea." Elizabeth said and looked a little upset at the outcome of this conversation.

"I don't trust anything you have to say." Sam hissed as she threw the paper down and turned her attention back to the nurse.

"Why would I lie about something like this?"

"Why would you sleep with your husband's brother? I have no idea why you do what you do Elizabeth." Sam answered with a tired sigh.

"I thought you would like to know that Lucky died because of you, saving a child he though was his all because you slept with two different men."

"Get out!" Sam yelled as she let the tears stream down her face again. Damion taking the hint, grabbed the woman's arm and shoved her out the door before he slammed the door in her face, "Don't listen to anything she had to say." Damion ordered as he pulled Sam into a hug.

"What if it's true?" Sam mumbled from his chest.

"I was there, if you didn't allow him to come he would have just followed us."

"No I mean about Aubree." Sam corrected as she pulled away just enough so she could look him the face.

"There is a simple way to figure that out."

000000000000000

"You know the drill." Robin smiled as she pulled the blanket over Sam, "They just want to keep you over night to observer the baby." She added knowing her sister too well.

"I doubt I will even be allowed to go to the bathroom alone."

"You lost alright to be trusted when you sneaked out last time." Jason replied as he took seat next to Sam as he handed her Alex.

"Robin I need a favor." Sam asked as she looked up from her giggling son.

"Patrick already made a run to Kelly's for you." The doctor responded as she made some notes on the clipboard.

"No, I need you to run a test on Aubree."

"What kind of test? I thought everything was fine with her." Jason asked confused.

"A paternity test."Sam blurted out not really knowing how to explain this to Jason, "Somethings just came up making me wonder."

"Uhh, yeah. I will take care of that." Robin replied she hurried out of the room.

"Are you going to explain?" Jason asked as he sat on the bed and watched Sam carefully.


	19. Chapter 19

"Jase?" Sam questioned as she watched the man cautiously. It had been ten minutes since Sam had finished telling him the what Elizabeth had supposedly done and Jason had remained slight since then.

"I need a second." Jason muttered as he headed towards the door and did not even glance at Sam as he passed.

The minute the door shut, the tears poured out of Sam's eyes. This was never the response she had expected from Jason, she thought he might be a little bit angry but after he had a chance to process it, be would be happy. True, she had more time to process the information, but she was hurt at Jason's reaction. "Sam?" A voice called as he entered the hospital room.

"Jax." Sam sobbed as she sat up in the bed, which caused the man to rush to her side and pulled her into his arms.

"What is it?" He asked in a soft tone, as he reached for a box of tissues that rested next to the bed.

"Elizabeth, decided to throw another bomb into my life." Sam sobbed as she cried into Jax's shoulder, "There is a high chance that Aubree could be Jason's."

"What? I am missing a huge part of this story."

"The night of Carly's birthday, I had left early to make sure Lucky was okay, he wasn't able to go because he hurt his back on a case."

"I remember that part, I also remember that is the night that Jason came back to town."

"That comes in later, once I got home and found all the lights off, I thought that Lucky had just gone up to bed. That's when I found Elizabeth and him in bed together, I threw my ring at him and said I didn't want anything to-do with him and left."

"You showed up at our house a mess." Jax added as he pulled Sam into a tight hug.

"Not before I went to Jake's where I ran into Jason and he was just there, like he always is. One thing led to another and we slept together, it happened once." Sam started as she wiped her eyes, "Two weeks later Lucky and I talked things out, he said that it was a one time thing with Elizabeth, which I was a fool enough to believe. I was honest with what happened with Jason and I , he was upset but we agreed to put the past behind us."

"Then you found out you were pregnant, I thought you had a test done?"

"I did before I even told Lucky I was pregnant, I didn't want to lead him on. The test came back saying that Lucky was the father. And you know how the rest turned out."

"How did we get from Lucky being the father to Jason?"

"It turns out that Elizabeth was so desperate to get Lucky, that she would sleep with anything to get a baby. So she got pregnant and had a test done, but she ended up paying a lab technician to change the name of the father to Lucky Spencer."

"But the technician, changed the wrong test because Lucky was already the father of Cameron." Jax guessed as he rubbed Sam's back.

"I had Robin double check to make sure, she should be back soon."

"Why isn't Jason here? I mean he should be happy, this is what you two always wanted."

"He left the minute I told him."

"He did WHAT?" A voice yelled from the door, both looked up to see an angry Carly standing at the door, "He is the most instinctive man I have ever met." She muttered before taking off down the hall.

0000000000000000

"I think this is the least you can do." Jason growled into the phone, "That woman has made a mess of my life long enough. I don't care what you think, you lost all my respect when you cheated on my sister." He hissed, "I don't care, where you take her, keep her locked up for all I care. But if you don't get her out of this town, I will make sure she has nothing left here."

Carly had teared through the hospital looking for Jason, to give him a piece of her mind, he was lucky they were in a hospital because she was going to make him pay for leaving Sam. She came to a stop when she heard him on the phone, "The Quartermaines run this hospital and I don't think they will take kindly for their granddaughter being hid from them all this time. So either you take her out of town or I will make sure she has no job, losses her kids, house and everything else." Jason barked as he hung up the phone.

"Whatever busy that must be better be worth it." Carly commented as soon as Jason had shut the phone.

"Carly?" Jason asked confused to see the blonde there, "What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about you leaving your pregnant wife alone and crying in her hospital room." Carly hissed as she glared at the man.

"Sam is fine, I just stepped out for a minute to take care of something."

"Really? Fine? That must be why she is sobbing in Jax's arms right now." The blonde explained as she eyed him, "The minutes she tells you, you could be Aubree's father you leave the room without saying a word."

"I left to call Nikolas to make sure he got a hold over Elizabeth."

"Wait, you were threatening Elizabeth on the phone?" Carly asked confused.

"Yes, what the hell did Sam think I was doing?" He asked just as the blonde drove into his arms,

"You are my favorite person again, giving that witch was she deserves." Carly smiled as she clung to the man, "I hate her, but how awesome is it that you are Aubree's father."

"Yeah, we need to get to Sam's room. So that means you need to let go." Jason advised as he tried to de-tangle himself from his friend.

0000000000000000

"Sam, I am sure that Jason had a good reason for leaving all the sudden." Jax said as he tried to confort the woman.

"I don't know why I am still crying, I am really angry and want to kick his ass." Sam cried as she threw the tissue box at the wall.

"Hormones."

"Yeah, let's always blame the hormones every time Sam gets a little emotional."

"Sam." Jason called as he rushed into the room.

"Sam!" Carly yelled at the same time as she pushed Jason out of the way and pulled Jax off the bed, so she could get to her best friend, "I am so happy you are safe, but so angry that you went off on a rescue mission with out me." Carly rambled as she almost smothered the smaller woman.

"I'm sorry." Sam apologized as she hugged the blonde back.

"Listen to Jason." Carly whispered as she pulled away before she grabbed Jax's hand, "We are going to leave you alone and will explain the new situation to everyone."

"How do you know?"

"The door was open." Carly winked as she and Jax left the room.

As soon as the door closed behind the couple Sam turned her gaze to the man standing there, she watched him cautiously as he made his way over to the bed. "I'm sorry." Sam started, unsure how to handle this situation.

"Why are you sorry?" Jason asked confused as he moved to her bed,"This is no way your fault." He insisted as he took a seat on the bed next to Sam.

"I should have had a another test done, I should have known that Aubree was yours. Lucky and I hadn't even slept together in weeks."

"It was one time."

"I really am no better than Elizabeth, I cheated on my husband and had another man's child."

"Don't you ever compare yourself to her." Jason ordered in a harsh voice, which caused Sam to jump a little, "You are nothing like her, not to mention your situations are completely different. She set out to ruin your marriage, getting pregnant was her plan all along and she didn't care who the baby's father was, she planned on passing it off as Lucky's." Jason explained as he grabbed Sam's hand, "You and I were there for each other, you never planned on getting pregnant."

"I feel like I should have done something." San confessed, "That I should have known."

"The only thing that this changes Sam is that Aubree is my blood. I wish we could have known sooner, it would have made life easier, but it changes nothing." Jason urged as he pulled her towards him.

"You aren't mad?" Sam asked shocked.

"Why would I be mad?"

"When you found out you just left and didn't say anything." Sam answered as Jason pulled away so he could look Sam in the eyes.

"Angry is the last thing I am right now, Aubree is really mine, I mean really mine. No one can take her away from us." Jason smiled as he hugged Sam again.

"Why did you leave so sudden then?"

"I made a call to Nikolas." Jason explained as he moved to face her, "I warned him that he needs to keep that bitch away from my family and if he can't do that then I am going to have to take matters into my own hands."

"You can't kill her Jason, she has kids."

"I never said anything about killing her, I just promised that she wouldn't have a job or a place to live." Jason assured her as he placed a kiss on Sam's forehead.


	20. Chapter 20

Sam smiled down at the little boy before she followed Micheal, who was carrying Bree on his back, down the hall and into an empty hospital room. It had been two weeks since the three Morgan's had been released and Sam's life was finally starting to get back to normal. Two days after Sam was released, Lucky's funeral was held and it was definitely harder on Sam then anyone thought. She had to say a final goodbye to a man that had been such a big part of her life, both good and bad. It was finally Laura who was finally able to get though to Sam, when no one else could. Sam had been scared to death to see the woman, for fear that Laura would blame her for the death of her only son. Yet the complete opposite had happened, Laura pulled the sobbing woman into her arms and told her none of this was her fault and that Lucky would want Sam to focus on the good in her life. In the end it was finally Laura who helped Sam get over her guilt and finally be able to move on.

"Why is all this sneaking around necessary?" Micheal asked as he held the door open for Sam with one hand and the other wrapped securely around Aubree's middle and then followed the woman into the empty room.

"Yes, because Jason can not know that we are here." Sam explained as she pushed the stroller over next to the chair and set the diaper bag down, "We agreed to be surprise." She added as she pulled some goldfish out for the toddler.

"Just shoot him that puppy dog look and would do anything for you." Micheal pointed out as he set the girl down on the bed.

"I can't, because that would mean I would loose the bet and I can't loose." Sam responded as she turned to the boy who she thought as her son.

"Why am I not surprised that you and Jason placed a bet on this." Micheal laughed as he ruffled Aubree's hair.

"He thought it would be an easy bet, that I couldn't go the next five months without knowing."

"Which you can't. What happens if Jason wins?"

"I have to-do whatever he says for two month and I can live through that Micheal, he is going to make my life miserable. As payback for all the stuff I have put him through." Sam said as she looked at Micheal with a pleading face.

"I promise I won't say anything."

"Me either Mommy." Aubree clapped, "I get cookies." She laughed as she played with her stuffed animal.

"Bribing your daughter with cookies, mother of the year." Patrick announced as he entered the room, "So you are getting dragged down the rabbit hole with me too?" Patrick asked with a frown as he saw Micheal sitting next to the stroller.

"Blackmailed actually." Micheal corrected, "I come and she doesn't tell Mom about the girl I am seeing." He answered with a frown.

"You do understand that Jason is going to find out about this, he knows all. Even when you think he doesn't he does." Patrick said as he turned his attention to his sister-in-law, "Plus, he is going to know something is up, when you start buying pink frilly dresses." Patrick muttered as he looked through Sam's file.

"There is no way my daughter is going to be in a pink frilly anything... Wait! So you mean I am having a girl?" Sam asked excitedly as hopped off the bed and tried to look at the binder, which Patrick just held over his head.

"No, I am not going to let you see it, that way you are not lying to Jason when you tell him you never saw the results." Patrick informed the brunette as he took a seat on the stool.

"Awww, you really do care."

"No, I am just covering my as... butt." Patrick corrected as he glanced to the two kids in the room, "because we both know you can't lie to save yourself." Patrick continued with a smirk.

"So it's a girl?" Micheal asked as he walked over to the two adults.

"No more boys." Aubree clapped as she reached her arms out to her mother, who quickly lifted her up.

"Yup, you are going to have a little sister." Patrick answered as he tickled the little girls side.

"We are having a girl!" A voice squealed as the door swung open to show Sam's two favorite blondes.

"Mom?" Micheal asked with wide eyes shocked to see his mother standing there.

"Carly, Maxie, what are you doing here?" Sam asked shocked to see the two blondes there, she had thought she made sure no-one she knew would be here today, she did not want this getting back to Jason.

"Well, we can't throw a surprise baby shower, without knowing the color scheme." Maxie defended as she pushed her way past Carly and into the room.

"Surprise being the key word." Carly muttered as she made her way over to Sam, "So another Goddaughter?" The blonde questioned with a grin as she held her arms out for the toddler.

"You already have one." Maxie pointed out, "So do you and Robin." Maxie added as she shot a glare at the doctor, who had a smile on his face as he watched the two bicker.

"No, Jax is Aubree's Godfather and Emily is her Godmother." Carly corrected, "I need my own."

"My children are not fashion accessories." Sam insisted as she joined the conversation, only to be ignored by the other two women.

"She is still yours and anyway I am already competing with Lulu and now Sam's mystery brother, who popped out of nowhere is in the running for Godfather." Maxie started, "I can't compete with him because all the sudden they are so close."

"Happens when you bury a body together." Patrick added, "Or you can just call dibs on the next one, the rate those two go, you will not have to wait too long."

"Maybe I should kill someone to get a Godchild."

"I could think of a person or two." Carly volunteered."

"I would not like to be an accessory to murder." Patrick pleaded.

"It's all hypothetical." Another voice said from the doorway.

"And you would know mob boy." Maxie glared.

"I though we where becoming friends?" Damion asked with a frown.

"No, you are competition." Maxie corrected.

"I thought this was a secret." Micheal remarked with a smile.

"Why are you here?" Sam asked as she saw her brother.

"Lunch date with Emily. She is running a little late and said you all where hiding out in here for some reason and I thought I would see what is up."

Sam was about to respond when a low growl came from the corner of the room, where Alex was sitting in his stroller. Everyone turned to look at the little boy as Sam made her way over to him, "He does that when he is hungry." Sam explained as she got more goldfish, "Actually he does that all the time."

"He is defiantly your son." Carly laughed as she watched the little boy shovel the food into his mouth.

"The teacher at Mommy and Me, asked me to pack him more snacks because he will go up to other kids and take theirs." Sam added as she smiled down at the toddler, "He thinks he's a dinosaur and Bree thinks she's a dog, because someone taught her to drink water from a bowl." Sam said as she shot a glare at her brother.

"You are the one who left your daughter with me."

"That is why he shouldn't be part of the contest."

"What contest?"

"Nothing, you don't need to know. Since you are a huge man child and Jason doesn't like you. He has to like me because I am family. You on the other hand are more like a wart, that he just stuck with." Maxie ranted, "I am best choice for this child."

"Jason is here." Emily called as she barged into the room.

"I have an idea" Maxie announced as she looked at the stretcher in the hall

0000000000000000000000000000

Emily was just signing out for lunch when she looked up and saw her brother getting off the elevator. "Jase? Are you okay?" She asked nervous, knowing that her brother would never set foot in the hospital of his own will.

"Have you talk to Sam?" Jason asked.

"Ummm, no I thought she was taking the kids to the aquarium with Micheal."

"She isn't there and her car is outside."

"Maybe she went to see Robin, who is on the 8th floor."

Jason didn't say anything and just headed back towards the elevator, Emily just let out a heavy sigh, before she hurried her way down the hall and towards the others. Jason waited her Emily was out of sight before he followed her down the hall.

0000000000000000000000000000

"Why is it I am always sneaking out of the hospital?" Damion wondered aloud as he pushed the stretched down the hospital.

"Because you love me." Sam responded as she peaked from under the blankets.

"This is your initiation to this crazy family." Patrick commented from the other side of the bed, but stopped when they heard voices coming from around the corner.

"I know something is going on." Jason said from around the corner, "You are running around the hospital with one of my kids."

"I am here Jason for a very good reason, I am having very bad cramps and my period is very irregular." Maxie defended as she took the stroller back from Jason.

"Maxie." Jason warned.

"Sam let me borrow Alex as practice because Matt and I are thinking of having a baby." Maxie retorted as she lifted the little boy up and suddenly stopped when she smelled something bad. "I think he wants his Daddy." Maxie changed her mind and handed the baby back to Jason, "Bye." She said before she darted down the hall.

"What do we do now?"

"I got this." Carly responded as she plopped Aubree down on top of Sam and walked around the corner.

"Jase, I am so glad you are here." Carly smiled as she hugged the man, carefully turning them so his back was facing where Sam and the guys where.

"I really need to..." Jason started but was interrupted by the blonde.

"I really need to talk to you. I made a huge mistake, while Sonny and I where on the island, I did something and know I think I might be pregnant. That is why I am at the hospital."

"That was three months ago Carly and I saw you down a bottle of wine at my house just last night with Emily and Sam."

"I think I might still love Sonny, but I also love Jax. I might do something stupid and need you to clam me down." Carly continued as she looked over the mans shoulders and watched Patrick slowly wheel the stretcher down the hall.

"Mama." Alex called as he looked over his fathers shoulder, which made the man turn around.

"Samantha." Jason smirked as he walked over to the bed and pulled the blanket down, "Our son needs a diaper change." He added before he set the boy down and headed down the hallway, "Thanks for letting me know what was going on." He added as he smirked at Damion.

"Why would you tell Jason?"

"I am dating his sister, I have to get on his good side some how and he threatened me the last time I held you with a plan."

"You are a dead man." Patrick smiled, "Sam is a worse enemy than Jason, because she has a posse of women who will attack on command. Emily being one of them." He explained with a smile that grew as the other man's face paled.


	21. Chapter 21

Far Away

Chapter 21

Sam quickly slipped on her sneakers as she sat on the bed, just as she was about to get up the bedroom door swung open to show her husband, "Where are you going?" Jason asked shocked to see the woman up and dressed this early, he has expected Sam to still be asleep since it was only eight thirty.

"Yoga." Sam answered with a smile as she stood up and went to grab her bag that was on the bed, only for Jason to grab it before she could.

"Since when do you take yoga?" He asked as he opened her bag and dug through it.

"You heard the doctor, it's important for me to stay healthy and fit. I can't take a kickboxing class, so I thought I would give this a try. Maxie is always raving about it"

"I know a way we can both get a good workout." Jason offered as he set the bag down and moved towards, "One where we don't need to even leave the house and doesn't involve your sister." Jason added as he flashed a smirk at Sam as he pulled her towards to him.

"I think I am going to have to pass, my Mom took the kids to the aquarium so I could go and I was really looking forward to this." She insisted as she hurried around him, grabbed her bag and rushed into the hall.

"I thought we could spend some alone time together." Jason said in disbelief as he followed Sam down the stairs.

"What has the last two weeks been?" Sam countered as she walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

"You resting and taking it easy." Jason answered as he leaned against the counter, Jason had Sam basically under house arrest for the last two weeks since he had won the bet at the hospital.

"Normal men would have ask for something more then for their wife to sit around watch daytime tv and eat rabbit food all day."

"Normal women wouldn't mind lying around the house all day." He countered as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her growing stomach.

"Since when am I normal?" Sam smirked as she leaned into his hold.

"Since when are you so determined to take yoga?" He asked into her ear as he pulled her hair back and started to kiss down her neck.

"Since I realized you where right." Sam admitted which caused Jason to stop, "I have had a lot of time to think about it and you are right I need to clam down and relax for our baby. Yoga can do that for me, it will reline my chakras and open my third eye."

"What are you talking about?"

"You being right." Sam smiled as she turned around so she was facing him,"I need to relax, I can't go around making crazy, dangerous and not thought out plans." She added as she kissed him"It also makes you more flexible."

"You are flexible enough already." Jason muttered, "You are really just going to yoga?"

"Yes, I promise I am just going to the gym."

"Then why did I find a recipient for two plane tickets?"

"Because I bought two plane tickets." Sam admitted which once more shocked Jason, "But I am not running away or anything I swear. Plus where would I run to, I can't even wear real sneakers." She motioned down to her slip on sneakers, "I can't even bend down to tie by own shoes."

"What are the tickets for then?"

"They where a gift."

"To who?"

Before Jason could answer the front door swung open and heels echoed through the house until Emily stomped into the kitchen looking upset and shooting a glare at her brother, "What did you do Jason?" She spat as she walked up to the confused man.

"Em, are you okay?" Sam asked concerned as she broke out of Jason's grasp.

"I am pretty sure my brother killer your brother." Emily cried and continued to glare at her brother.

"First, I don't have a brother, I did once but then he did something horrible and now he is dead to me and second Jason had not been away from me in the last two weeks enough time to kill someone and bury the body." Sam defended.

"Not really helping me out here babe." Jason mumbled as stood back from the two.

"He hasn't called me in the last week."

"Maybe he ran back to Russia."

"You know your brother is out of the business and has no contact with Kyle since that left town."

"I will admit that I am not upset that Damion is missing." Jason admitted as he crossed his arms and smirked. Emily just stomped her foot before she screamed and rushed out of the room.

"Do you know what you just did?" Sam asked as she turned to face her husband.

"What?"

"You got the gremlin wet."

"What does that even mean?" Jason asked confused as he walked up closer to Sam.

"It means you make the problem worse."

"You have been spending way too much time watching movies. Talking about gremlins and chakras. I think you need a little distraction." Sam watched cautiously as Jason continued to walk towards her.

"I have yoga."

"We both know you are not going to yoga, you promised you where going to the gym. Which means that Maxie and you are going to sit at the gym and gorge on whatever food she is going to smuggle in for you." He explained as he gently scooped Sam up and carried her up the stairs, "We both are going to get a work out."

000000000000000

Sam hurried down the stairs in on of Jason's shirt, "Coming." She called as she scurried towards the door. She opened it up to see an angry blonde standing there with an umbrella. "Maxie." Sam asked shocked to see her sister there. She had sent her a text, telling her that something came up and she was going to have to skip.

"So, this was what came up? Jason had the urge and you ditch your sister?" Maxie confronted as she barged into the house, "Nice to know where I fall on the totem pole."

"I am her husband." Jason called as he came into the living room in nothing but his boxers.

"Put some clothes on."

"This is my house."

"Sam is my sister."

"She is my wife and carrying my child."

"She already gave you two, how many more are you going to force her to pop out." Maxie yelled, "I am starting to wonder if you rigged this bet."

"Alright. Maxie I am sorry. But there was an emergency and Jason was the only one who could help me." Sam spoke up as she moved up to Jason.

"Alright, you are forgiven." Maxie smiled, "We are going to eat this ice cream and watch the Titanic."

"Oh to think I would have missed this."A voice spoke up from the door, "Since I was sent to Greenland."


	22. Chapter 22

Far Away

Chapter 22

"Where have you been?" Maxie questioned as she looked over the drenched man that stood in the doorway. After a moment she walked over towards Sam and handed her the bag that held the ice-cream.

"A freezing tundra." Damion snapped as he walked into the living room, slamming the front door behind him.

"That's a sucky place to go on vacation." Maxie offered as she set her purse and the DVD onto the couch and turned her attention back to the man.

"It was not my first choice." Damion countered, "I was under the impression that I was going on a tropical getaway."

"What would give you that idea?" Sam asked from her place in Jason's arms.

"There was already packed bag in my hotel room, with a note from Emily saying to meet her at an airport gate." He started, "The gate attendant said that Emily was running late and would catch the next flight."

"So, you blindly took a note, air plane ticket and a note and then took a plane to an unknown location?" Maxie asked as she tried to get the story straight, "How the hell are you still alive?" The blonde asked shocked.

"I was trusting my girlfriend, little did I know that she was sending me off to a frozen place with only shorts and tank tops." He defended as he shook the water out of his hair.

"I will get you a towel." Sam offered as she hurried towards the kitchen, with Jason hot on her trial.

"So, how was Iceland?" Maxie asked with a huge grin.

"It was Greenland." 

00000000000000000000000000

"So, that's where the plane tickets where for?" Jason asked with a smirk as he walked to the laundry room which was off from the kitchen.

"Yeah." Sam sighed as she pulled a spoon out from the draw and opened the ice cream, her real reason for coming into the room.

"You didn't come in here to get him a towel, you just wanted to eat your ice cream." Jason observed as he popped his head into the kitchen.

"It's nice when we are on the same side for once." Jason replied as he came into the room with pants and a black shirt on and an extra pair of sweats in his hand, which he handed towards Sam, who in return held out a spoon full of ice cream.

"He betrayed me and you know we always get even with people who betray us." Sam smiled as she slid on the pants, "I am going to have to come clean."

"No." Jason said quickly as he walked up behind her and pulled her towards him, "It will all work itself out." Jason assured her as he placed a hand on her stomach, just as the baby kicked.

"She knows your voice." Sam smiled as she placed her hand over his.

"She is going to be here before we know it." Jason said as he placed a kiss on Sam's neck, "Three more months."

"She is also going to need a name." Sam laughed as the baby kicked once again."We are going to have three kids and a teenager." Sam thought out loud, "We are getting old." Sam laughed.

"You are twenty eight, I am the one whose thirty one." Jason corrected.

"Your right, you are getting old." Sam laughed as Jason pinched her side.

"I'm surprised I don't have gray hair yet." Jason smirked, "With you and your siblings."

"You know you are going to be outnumbered." Sam said after a moment, "This baby is going to break the tie, it's going to be four to three. Girls rule."

"Don't worry, we will make up for it, next one will be a boy."

"Oh, no I am not having this baby, just to be knocked up again. At least two years."

"Keep telling yourself that, the rate we go I am surprised you aren't having twins." Jason laughed, just as there was a scream from the other room.

0000000000000000

Maxie dove behind the couch as Emily threw the remote at the wet men this time, which hit him right in the head. Emily had come into the room a second earlier at first she was ecstatic to see the man, that quickly turned into anger a second later, "How dare you leave without saying anything to me." Emily yelled as she tossed a pillow at him, which he dodged, "I though Jason had killed you."

"You sent me to Greenland." Damion countered as he caught the vase.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act dumb, you and my sister are two of the most insane women I have ever met. You both have way too much time on your hands."

"Excuse me?" Emily yelled as she ran at the man, only to be caught by her brother.

"Emily didn't send you to Greenland and Damion didn't leave without a word." Sam started as she handed the dish towel to her brother.

"I tricked him into going, I set it up so he thought it was a trip for the two of you." Jason interrupted.

"Why would you do that?"

"I was upset by all the time Sam was spending with you, I used to be the one who Sam could come to with her problems." Jason explained as he kept his eyes on the man.

"How dare you Jason?" Sam shot as she understood where this was going, "That is my brother."

"I vote we ship him off again." Maxie offered as she popped her head over the couch, "One less person to contend with for God baby." Maxie smiled.

"Jason, I can not believe you." Emily started as she rushed towards Damion and hugged him.

"I am a horrible person, I am going to go upstairs and think about what I have done." Jason frowned as he held out a hand to Sam, who had gone back to eating her ice cream.

"I am going to go yell at him, you start the movie." Sam added as she was already halfway up the stairs.

"Why did you just take the blame for me?" Sam asked once the couple was in their room.

"You are my wife and I didn't want to sit through a three hour movie with your sister, my sister and your brother." Jason answered, "I would rather spend the little time we have alone." He answered as he kicked the door close and quickly moved towards Sam. Who he quickly picked up and make his way towards the bed. 

00000000000000000000000000

Two days later, Maxie and Robin stood outside the front door of Sam and Jason's house both carrying bags from Kelly's . Maxie glanced at her sister a huge grin on her face.

"Will you wipe that off your face." Robin ordered as she rang the doorbell.

A minute later, the door opened to show a tried looking Micheal. "What the hell are you doing here this early?" Micheal questioned as he turned his attention to the blonde.

"It's Monday." Maxie explained, "The three of us always have breakfast on Monday mornings."

"Why are you here so early?" Micheal questioned again as he opened the door wider so everyone could come in.

"Micheal, it is nine in the morning." Robin explained.

"What?" Micheal asked shocked as he looked at the two woman who were like aunts to him.

"I take it you lost power in last nights storm." Maxie smiled as she walked towards the kitchen, "Looks like you could use this coffee." She added as she came back in the room, shoved a cup into Micheal's hand and then headed back into the kitchen.

"I am so late." Micheal gasped before he darted up the stairs.

"Why are you in my house so early?" Jason grumbled as he came down the stairs in only a pair of sweats.

"Your power was zapped last night, it is nine o'clock in the morning." Maxie explained as came back into the room with a news paper and Jason entered the living room.

"Is that the truth or is this some crazy plan?" Jason asked not knowing what to believe.

"It's the truth." Robin answered.

"Don't worry we didn't date late savings time you. Though this is something that I am going to file away for later." Maxie mused out loud.

"What is with all the slamming draws upstairs?" Sam asked as she came down to join the others, with Alex in her arms.

"I had almost forgotten what my dear sister looked like." Maxie said with a frown, "We where supposed to watch a movie, then she just disappeared."

"You will get over it." Sam promised as she gave Jason a quick kiss before she handed Alex over to him and went to greet Robin."Are you girls early?"

"No, your alarm clocks did not go off." Maxie offered as she shoved the paper into Sam's hand.

"Maxie, now is not the time." Robin frowned.

"Jase, where is Emily?" Sam asked as she looked up from the paper.

"I don't know, she isn't talking to me since the whole Greenland thing. Why?" He asked as he walked over towards his wife.

"No, reason." Sam smiled as she put the paper behind her back.

"No, this is really good and a little weird too." Maxie smiled as she pulled the paper from Sam held it up in front of him.

"This is not funny Sam."

"I had no part in this." Sam spoke as she grabbed Alex from Jason, out of fear that something might happen to her son.

"I am going to kill him." Jason muttered as he stomped out the door,

"How long before he relies that he doesn't have any clothes?" Robin asked.

"You know he did this as retaliation." Sam spat, "Announcing on the front page like that, getting engaged is a good thing. An amazing thing. But announcing it like this is going to get him killed."

"You know that we need? A plan." Maxie clapped. 


	23. Chapter 23

"Sam, I don't think it is a good idea for me to see Emily or your brother right now." Jason urged as he sat next to his wife who was laid out on a mat next to him on the floor, "You know what happened the last time we were together."

"Yes, you waltzed out of the house in your pants and straight to the Metro Court, where you then broke into the room and kidnapped my brother." Sam countered as she practiced her breathing exercises.

"I wasn't kidnapping him, I was just taking him somewhere we can talk; where we could be alone."

"That just happened to be close to the pier." Sam muttered as the teacher shot the two a glare, "She is going to kick us out."

"I still don't know why we are here, we have done this twice before, it's not like it's rocket science." Jason added as he watched Sam shoot him a glare, "I mean you have done this before."

"Damn straight."

"You look amazing." Jason changed the subject as he he brushed her bangs behind her eye and smiled at her, "You are glowing."

"Nice try blue eyes, we are still going to the fair after this." Sam smiled as she pulled him down for a kiss.

"Excuse me, I we are not here to learn how a baby is made, we are here to learn how to bring them into this world." The nurse snapped at the couple.

"I have always been a more of a hands on learner." Sam smiled as pulled Jason back to kiss.

00000000000000

"I have been looking forward to this all day." Maxie smiled to the couple as she held the toddler on her hip.

"You must really have a sad life." Damion sighed as glanced down to the child next to him and back to Maxie, "I have been dreading this." He added as he leaned against Emily.

"You announced our engagement in the paper before I had a chance to say anything." Emily countered,

"He actually put it in the paper before you even agreed." Maxie pointed out as she handed Alex towards Emily.

"Your brother sent me to Greenland, has threatened to make he disappear at least a thousand times and then called your parents to tell them our news." He listed, "I had to sit through an interrogation with your Grandfather and Father, while your Aunt made sure I wasn't trying to steal your money."

"Here they come." Maxie clapped as she watched Jason and Sam walk down the path towards the park, where the fair was. She quickly raced towards the couple.

"Hey, sister." Sam smiled as she pulled Maxie into a hug.

"What kind of drug are you on right now?" Maxie asked as she hugged her sister back, "Never mind, here is some coverup." Maxie offered after a second and handed Sam her bag.

"She got us kicked out of child birthing class." Jason offered as he pulled Sam to his side and kissed the top of her head.

"She also got you kicked out of Prom." Maxie added with a smile, "So, I have something I want to talk about." Maxie started at the couple.

"Who do you wanna tell on now?" Jason smirked as he pulled the blonde to his other side.

"I think that Damion needs to be put out of the Godparent competition."

"The what now?"

"Something that Maxie made up in her head."

"Who is this against?"

"Right now, Damion, Lulu and me." Maxie answered as she looked up to the taller man.

"That's easy, Dante the Godfather, that way Lulu is not left out and Maxie as the Godmother." Jason thought out loud.

"I knew I loved you for a reason." Maxie squealed as she hugged his side, "I still think you should see what your brother-in-law has done to your daughter." Maxie smiled before she skipped back over to the bench.

"What is that on my daughter?" Jason asked as he and Sam got closer to the group and saw that Aubree was being held back by something attached to her back as she tried to run to her parents.

"I am not really sure." Sam answered with a frown as she grasped Jason's arms tighter in an effort to keep him in check.

"Is that a leash on my child." Jason asked as he glared at the man and moved to stand in front of him, Sam was pulled behind being no match for Jason's strength.

"No, it is a child safety harness." Damion countered as he stood up.

"No, it is a leash."

"I did not want her running around."

"So treating my child like a dog is the answer." Jason asked as he snatched the leash from Damion, unhooked the child and then lifted her up to his shoulders and headed deeper into the fair with Sam still latched onto his other arm, this time with Alex in her other.

"Jason, you are going to have to get over it sooner or later." Sam muttered later that night as she placed the pizza down in front of Micheal and Aubree.

"He is going to be part of this family, one way or another. He is Sam's real brother anyway." Micheal agreed as Sam rubbed her stomach.

"Just a cramp." She announced once she the two men watching her weary.

"See, so if he and Emily do get married it doesn't really change anything."

"It changes a lot, I think they are moving a little fast." Jason replied as he took a sip of his beer, which resulted in a snort from Micheal.

"A little fast? You and Sam are already on child number three and have been married for four years." Micheal pointed out with a grin.

"Don't you have somewhere to be? I thought you had a girlfriend or something?" Jason sighed.

"Nope, it's family night and Sam said I have to be here."

"Family night?" Jason panicked, "I just spent the whole afternoon with family, we have too many relatives as it is and they all live in this town. It is impossible to go anywhere without running into one of them and half the time they seem to think they live at our house." Jason ranted.

"I told you he would react like that." Micheal smirked as he held him hand out to Sam, who just placed ten dollars in it before she turned back to the sink.

"What are you all sitting around here for?" Maxie asked as she burst into the house.

"Here is one now." Jason said sarcastically, "We are having a quite family dinner."

"No, you should be at the Metro Court right now!" Maxie interrupted as she stomped her foot.

"Having a hissy fit is really going to make me move faster." Jason spoke under his breath as he took a bite of his pizza and then glanced at Micheal who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Your parents are throwing an engagement party at the Metro Court for Emily and Damion." Maxie explained as she turned to Sam for some support.

"It's a little short notice." Micheal spoke up.

"You got a invitation, last week." Maxie countered.

"We did and I threw it out." Jason smirked as he pulled Sam onto his lap.

"Monica just found out two week ago and Emily is planning the wedding in three months. So nothing about this wedding is slow." Maxie replied as she looked annoyed as she glanced the table and saw no one was moving.

"I really have no desire to spend time with the Quartermaines." Micheal said honestly.

"I am not going to this facade of a wedding, Emily is marrying that man to spite me."

"Yes, Emily is doing all this to spite you, she isn't in love with him or anything." Sam laughed sarcastically but stopped once she saw Jason face, "You know Maxie my feet are so swallon, I don't think I,... we are going to be able to make it."

"You can't even see your feet." Maxie snapped.

"Lay off, Bottle Blonde." Micheal replied as he winked at Sam.

"We are all going, I will just take these two hostage until you come." Maxie grinned as she grabbed Aubree's hand and lifted Alex to her other side and hurried out the door.

00000000000000

"I can't believe we are here." Jason muttered as he and Micheal sat in the corner at a table along with Sonny and Dante.

"I have just learned I no longer have a say in anything in my life." Dante announced with a frown as he took a sip of champagne, "It saves a lot of time."

"Jason here is still fighting the power." Micheal smirked as elbowed his uncle.

"Micheal?" A female voice called from behind the men.

"Abby? What are you doing here?" Micheal stuttered as he jumped out of his chair and towards the woman.

"Sam, invited me. She said that you might want some company." Abby smiled as he led them to their own table.

"Since when does Micheal have a girlfriend?" Sonny asked shocked.

"He met her at school, they have been together for the last four months." Jason answered shocked that he even knew that.

"See it sinks in even when you think it doesn't." Sonny smirked as Sam caught his eye in the corner she was talking to Jax in the corner and had a hand on her stomach.

000000000000000

"Sam, that one almost made you fall over." Jax said concerned as he watch Sam wince.

"It is nothing."

"You are having contractions."

"No, the baby is just moving around a lot."

"Samantha." Jax warned.

"Alright, I might be have a little contraction." Sam admitted, "But we are not going to say anything, they are far enough apart that it is not going to cause a problem."

"Why don't we just tell Jason and let him take you to the hospital?" Jax asked as he tried to usher her towards her husband.

"Why don't you go tell Jason and see what happens to you?" Sam hissed. "I need to find out why Emily is in such a rush to get married."

"Fine, what do you need from me?" Jax asked slightly afraid of hormonal Sam.

"I'm glad you could see things my way." Sam smiled as she grabbed Jax's hand and went over to the happy couple, "You are going to keep them Damion busy while I question Emily." Sam informed the man as they got closer.

"Well it looks like you are trading up in the world now." Damion smirked once he saw who Sam was with.

"Jax this is Damion Prince and he is from Russia, Damion this is Jasper Jacks and he is from Australia. So now you have something to talk about." Sam smiled as she pulled Emily away.

00000000000000

"Have you seen Sam?" Jason asked an hour later as he went to the table were Robin and Patrick sat.

"She and Emily were out talking on the patio earlier, I think Jax and Damion are with them right now."

"Thanks." Jason said to Robin before he headed that way, he had not seen Sam since they got to the party together and knew she was avoiding him for some reason.

"I cannot formulate an expression using tangible words from any language that would even begin to express just how much you piss me off." Sam yelled as she poke her brother.

"Maybe you should sit down." Her brother offered as Jason just arrived.

"How could you do that to Emily? Jason is so going to kill you and you know what I am not going to even try and stop him." Sam ranted, "My kids already have enough Uncles, they will not miss you."

"Sam!" Jax called. "You might want to look down."

"Oh Crap!" Damion yelled as Sam doubled over once she saw that her water had broken.

"Look what you did, this is all your fault." Sam whirled around to face the two men, her expression dropped when she saw Jason standing behind them. "Jason, Look what Damion did." She cried as Jason rushed to her side.

"I swear I didn't mean for her water to break."

"He made me upset and now the labor just started, I was fine all night and Damion comes over and pop there goes my water." Sam explained to Jason as he scooped her up, she shot her brother a glare while Jason's back was turned.

"She has been in labor for the last hour." Damion argued.

"Damion knocked up your sister." Sam yelled which caused Jason to stop dead in his tracks, she quickly handed Sam off to Jax before he turned to face the ex mobster. Damion was about to say something when Jason punched him in the face.

"I think I need to go to the hospital." Sam whined from Jax's arms as the pain got worse.

"Can you watch the kids tonight?" Jason asked as he grabbed his wife and headed out the doors not waiting for an answer.


	24. Chapter 24

Far Away

Chapter 24

It had been almost five hours since Sam had been brought in to General Hospital and it had been just as long since the waiting room had filled with both families. It had gotten to the point, where the group had gotten a private waiting room. Since they were being rather noisy and disruptive to the rest of the hospital staff.

"We are going to have a new baby." Carly smiled as she practically jumped up and down as she and Jax were at the vending machine getting snacks for everyone.

"Not unless you know something I don't." Jax muttered as he pushed the buttons.

"Jax, you know what I mean." Carly frowned as she grabbed a bag of chips from him and opened the bag, "Sam's kids are like mine, just like mine are hers." She explained as she munched on the chips, "We practically share husbands." Carly added as she made her way back down the hallway.

"Great, next time you are having a hormonal meltdown or get arrested call the other husband." Jax joked only to be hit in the head by a bag chips before Carly ran down the hallway.

"I hope Jason is having more fun then I am." The blonde sighed before he followed after his crazy wife, his arms full with candy and chips.

0000000000000000

"You are almost there Sam." Jason winced as Sam grasped his arm painfully hard. The brunette just glared at him before she pushed once more, "One more push."

"Don't stand there and act as if have a hard job, all you have to-do is stand there and coach me and you can't even to that." Sam spit, "I am the one who has to push something the size of a watermelon out of me." Sam cried as she grasped his hand again.

"You were in labor before we even left the house and didn't tell me."

"Do not try and change the subject, I was trying to figure out what our siblings were up to and I did thank you very much."

"Yeah, your idiot brother got my sister pregnant."

"Yeah, well you got me pregnant before we got married and then right after and then again." Sam muttered as another contraction hit her.

"Alright, Sam one more and your little girl will be here." Dr. Kelly encouraged as she looked over the seat to see Sam.

"Did you here that Jase, our little girls is almost here." Sam said with a complete turn around in emotions.

"Yeah, I did." Jason smiled as he places a kiss on top of Sam's head.

With one more push Sam cried out just as a baby wale echoed through the room, Jason watched with a smile as the baby was taken, cleaned off and wrapped in a pink blanket. Dr. Lee brought the baby off with a smile as she placed the baby into Sam's waiting arms. "We will give you three sometime alone." The doctor said with a smile before she left the room.

"Look at her Jase." Sam smiled down as she lowed the blanket a little to get a better look at her face.

"She has your eyes." Jason smirked as he carefully took a seat on the bed next to Sam and put an arm around her shoulders.

"About time one has my eye color." Sam smiled as she looked up tiredly at Jason before back to her daughter.

"You did good babe." Jason smiled as she gave her a quick kiss, "You two get some rest and I'll let everyone know."

0000000000000

"You might be the Godmother, but I am the second Mother." Carly argued with Maxie as the rest of the room watched on in silence.

"You are making a name up to one up me, just because for once you didn't get your way." Maxie argued as she stomped her foot.

"Hate to interrupt but I thought you would like to know that Sam and the baby are okay." Jason interrupted.

"How is my daughter?" Mac asked as he shot off of his seat and towards the enforcer, "Did they make a mistake and I have another Grandson?" The commissioner asked with a pleaded tone.

"Forget that, how is my Godchild?" Maxie asked as she pushed her way to the man.

"She is doing great and so is your sister." Jason smirked.

"The name Jason." Molly, Micheal and Kristina said at the same time.

"We decided to name her Aria Grace Morgan." Jason answered as he turned his attention to all the other questions that were being thrown at him.

0000000000000

"You are so cute." Carly cooed down to the little baby as she sat in the rocking chair as Sam slept in the corner, "You are such a lucky little girl, you have such a big family that will move heaven and earth for you. We might fight like there is no tomorrow but we always have each others backs." Carly promised.

"Have a crazy Aunt, that lied to the nurse to sneak in here." Sam smirked from the hospital bed.

"How much of that did you hear?" Carly asked sheepishly.

"That you are my sister wife and also married to Jason." Sam laughed.

"Well I needed to be the first one to see my little niece."

"Her name is Aria." Sam smiled as Carly walked over with the little girl and placed her into Sam's arms.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl." Carly smiled as she climbed into bed with her best friend.

00000000

"You have to be quite Mommy and baby are sleeping." Jason explained as he entered the room Alex in his and Aubree in Micheal's are they entered the room. Where they were shocked to see a sleeping Carly and Sam in the bed with Aria in the nearby crib.

"Momma." Alex smiled as he reached out for Sam. Hearing his voice Sam quickly opened her eyes, which only caused the boy to squirm more in Jason's grip.

"Hey, little man." Sam smiled as she held her arms out of the little boy.

"Baby?" Aubree asked as Micheal took her over to the crib and looked at the baby.

"This is your little sister." Micheal smiled.

"Ariel?"

"No sweetie Aria." Jason smirked as he motioned Micheal to sit in the chair and then went to pick up the baby and placed her into Micheal's arms while Aubree sat in his lap and looked at the baby in fascination.

"This is the picture perfect family, Jason and his two wives." Damion smirked as he and Emily entered the room.

"Happy time Jason, not life threatening." Carly ordered as she snuggled Alex.

"I came here with a peace offering since we are about to be related even more." Damion muttered as he walked closer to the taller man.

"I agree that it should be all water under the bridge." Jason agreed as he shook the mans hand, "Only because the next nine months are going to be torture enough for you." Jason said only for him to hear, before he headed over to everyone gathered around the bed.


	25. Chapter 25

Far Away

Chapter 25

Six Months Later

"Who would have thought that everything we have been through this is where we would be?" Sam mused as she and Jason stood out on the Metro Court patio at the reception of Damion and Emily's wedding.

"I am just happy that Emily's water didn't break at the wedding." Jason answered as he wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and pulled her towards him.

"I was talking about us." Sam sighed as she leaned her head back against his chest, "You might as well give in, they are married. Sorry but you lost Babe."

"You will be sorry."

"Oh no, Aria is finally sleeping through the night and there is no way I am going to let you keep me up at night now." Sam argued.

"This is one fight I know I am going to win, I remember you said the same thing right after Alex and lets see how did that turn out again." Jason smirked as he Sam turned to glare at him, "Oh right, that is how Aria came to be." Jason answered only to be smacked in the chest by Sam.

"I am going to start sleeping in Emily's old room if you don't stop."

"Yeah, alright I give you two nights before you come crawling back to our bed."

"I think Maxie is right, you are trying to get me pregnant again. You think that will make you Mac's favorite because you keep giving him grandchildren."

"No Mac loves me because I keep the PCPD on their toes."

"Did the mighty Jason Morgan just joke?" A voice called from the patio door , the couple turned around to see Robin and Patrick standing there with two glassed of champagne in each hand.

"I think it's the fatherhood had soften him up." Robin smiled as she walked over to Sam and handed her sister a glass before she pulled a chair up.

"Slow down." Jason warned as he watched Sam down down the glass and then swiped the one Patrick was about to hand to Jason.

"To be far, it has been a year," The doctor defended as he put an arm around the smaller woman.

"Yeah, Jase." Sam stuck her tongue out.

"So how does it feel to have your little sister married."

"It's not the first time she has been married." Sam pointed out, "It's like a right of passage to be married at least twice in this town." Sam rambled, "I think you should be worried Patrick."

"How about we run away together." Patrick winked

"You couldn't handle me." Sam laughed as she walked over Jason and plopped down on his lap.

"I want to propose a toast." Robin interrupted as she held her glass up.

"So this is where all the cool people disappeared to." Maxie called as she dragged Matt out to join the rest of their little group followed by Lulu and Dante.

"I was just about to toast." Robin snapped as she shot Maxie a glare before she was about to continue.

"I am going to take that over." Maxie interrupted again as she stood on a chair to tower over her sister.

"Always have to one up everyone, nice to know things have never changed." Sam laughed as she got comfortable in Jason lap.

"You and Robin are just like her." Patrick muttered as he pulled a chair up next to his brother.

"Like I was saying, I just want to propose a toast to all of us and all the struggles we had to face in the last year and we all came out even more stronger." Maxie toasted.

"I want to thank everyone for standing by Sam and I through everything this year, but it was all worth it; I gained two daughters and learned just how amazing my wife and her crazy family are." Jason added.

"The man of few words once again upstages me." Patrick muttered as he toasted his glass and watched amused as Sam slowly moved towards the table were Robin's glass was left unattended.

"Well this family is going to be getting …." Robin started.

"This is water!" Sam spat as she placed the glass down.

"Your going to have a baby?" Lulu asked for the first time with a huge grin.

"Everyone has babies on the mind." Sam muttered as she settled back into Jason's lap, "Emily is about to pop and now Robin. I bet Lulu or Maxie is next."

"Hell no!" Both blondes yelled.

"Jase, I love you so much." Sam muttered as she turned to face the man, "You have given me everything I could ever want and I can never thank you enough for that."

"I know one way." Jason smiled as he picked Sam up and was about to head for the door when Mac stormed through.

"Emily's water just broke on the way to the airport and they are now at GH."

"Your brother has perfect timing as always." Jason said sarcastically.

"It is going to take a few hours and I know of a free hospital room." Sam offered as she and Jason made their way towards the elevator.

"So who is going to be the Godmother?" Maxie asked which caused the whole group to moan.


End file.
